What Will You Do?
by Animelove99
Summary: Rated T for cussing. Rules are set for a reason. They are set to protect us. So when three friends break a rule, and find something that should have just been left alone, they are thrown into a world of pirates, secrets and so much more. Well, it couldnt get any worse right? There shall be parings!
1. Part 0

**!SPOILER ALERT! DO NOT READ UNLESS PAST EPISODE 483 OR CHAPTER 589!**

Time had slowed. I could only hear my heart beat as I spead torwards the figures in the distance.

How did this happen? When did my life become so twisted it didnt even feel real? Was it all a dream? Had-had this all been an illustion, that my mind had made up, or was I really rushing to my death?

Right then I could have cared less. We hadnt come so far, just for them to screw it up. I wouldnt allow it. Nobody eles was allowed to die here.I could here my sisters behind me.

_'Just go away! Please!'_ I thought running faster _'Nobody eles has to die!'_

As I came to a halt, I felt my hands touch something and push it away,before a blinding light entered my vison, and a deafing scream.

"!"

I let out a screech as I tumbled off the bed, clawing at my sheets.

"Yo Jade! You up? Are you ok?" The vocie of my brother came from the other side of the door.

"Oi oi oi...Im fine! Stop bangging on that damn door!" I yelled as I detangled my self. It was that stupid dream again. I could never remember half of it. All I know was that I was always running, and that I was scared...but never for me.

I jumped when someone let out a sigh behind me. "Ya know Jade, you should really talk to a therapeist about that dream, because Im getting tired of waking up to your mumbling."

I felt my face heat up. "Its not my flaut! Besides you shouldnt even be here! Dont you have your own house?"

"Yes, but its so boring." Mika sighed, twisting her black hair around her finger, trying to look innocent. Her bright purple tips ruined the look. "Plus, my parents had to go to an emergnacy meeting last night so Im not gonna bother them today."

"So you bother me insted?"

"Yup!"

"..." My phone started going off, making us both jump.

_'This is a call to arms, gather soldiers! Time to go to war! This is a battle song, brothers and sisters! Time to go to w-!'_**(1)**

" Ello?" i said, cutting the song short, as i flipped open the phone (**An: YEAH THATS RIGHT I GAVE HER A FLIP-PHONE!**)

"Hi" A soft voice awnsered back. It was Molly. "Could you open your window please?"

"Eh?" I asked confused for a mintue. Till I heard a soft tapping on glass.

"ACK! HOLY CRAP!" Mika yelped falling off her window seat. Molly pulled back her hand and let it rest on the tree branch next to her. I pryed open my window sighing.

"Is it really that hard to use a door?" I qestioned as she jumped into the room. Only to land on MIka in and ungracefull heap.

"I didnt want to bother anyone."

"GET OFF OF ME MOLLY!" Mika growled as she tried to push the offending girl off.

"Oh. Sorry."

1: Call to arms- by 30 seconds to Mars- found an awsome AMV for it. Look up '*beleve in Luffy*' Its AWSOME!

Frist part done. Its so short...TT^TT,BUT! This isnt a chapter just the introduction. This idea has been spinning in my head and I can't get it out. So I put my hands to work. I hope none of them sound mary sue ish. Thats the last thing i want. Also know that they are completly from my imagination, not based off of anybody. Also be nice. Its not my frist fic but I havent wrote I long time.

So alittle bit more about the characters.

**Jade**: Copper hair that goes alittle past her shoulders freckles and hazel eyes. 15 years old, living with her mom and brother in Indiana. Second shortests in her group of friends, but younger than Mika by 2 months. Loves to draw, swim, and do archery. Favortie color: Blue. Hates spiders and bullies, and storms.

**Molly**: A shy mousey girl. Shortess one in the group. One would never guess she was the oldest (16). Dark chocolet brown eyes and brown hair that ends just past her ear. Love gymnastics and dancing. Has a fear of blood, and has allierges to cats.

**Mika**:No shes not the person with the parents she hates, she loves her parents but they have jobs and she understands. Black hair with purple tips that stops at her shoulders. Shes 15 and a half. Loves to play piano, and play soccer. Hates 'mean'people, and steriotypes. No fear

**Ryan:** Not in this chapter, but will be apart of they story. Jades older brother, hitting a hard patch in life, but loves his family all the same.

SO! tell me how you like it, love it, or hate it, I DONT CARE (lies...) i shall countine to write anyway!


	2. Chapter 1

Alright second chapter! Lets go!** !WARINING SPOILERS FOR WHITE BEARD WAR! AND SUCH THINGS! I DONT OWN NOTHIN'!**

* * *

After Molly had explained that she had come over because she was bored we headed down stairs. Just in time to see my mom put her coat on.

"Alright! Keys, coat, money...what am i forgetting Ryan?" Mom asked as she turned to my 18-year-old brother. She didn't even bother with the fact that two more kids had appeared.

"Mmmm...did you get your glasses?" He answered as he stuffed another cracker in his mouth.

"Right! Glasses, glasses..." she fumbled in her pockets for minute till she found them in her back pocket.

"That's not really a safe place for those Miss. Johnson." Mika piped as she sat on the stool next to Ryan, stealing some of his crackers.

"OI! Get your own!" Ryan yelled, snatching his plate away from her. Mika and Ryan got into a shouting match never noticing that the plate disappeared. Molly sat on the counter munching on the objects of debate.

"Alright! I'm off! Play nice kids! Oh, and Ryan don't forget, money for foods on the counter." Mom shouted, the door slamming behind her.

"Alright!" Ryan stood, his fight with Mika forgotten. "Now listen up pipsqeaks! Today we're going to play...'SHUT UP WHILE RYAN SLEEPS!'...wont that be fun?"

"...no..." we all replied in unison.

"AWWW TO BAD! 'CAUSE WE'RE GONNA PLAY ANYWAY!"

...

The next hour was spent, running, screaming, jumping on couches, and doing anything we could to annoy my bother.

"Argh! I give up! All I want is to sleep!" Ryan exclaimed, flopping onto the couch. I chuckled alittle before climbing up the stairs.

"Come on guys." I said, motioing for my friends to follow.

* * *

We sat in my room, talking for hours about anything that came to mind. _'Do you like anybody?' 'I wish I had a car.' 'Can we order pizza?'_ You know, normal stuff.

The sun was just touching the ririson when Mika had suggested the idea.

"Lets go to the attic." She exclaimed rolling off the bean bag.

"Are you insane?" I questioned her."The attic is off-limits for everybody."

"Yeah, but _why_."

I stopped short. I never really knew _why._ I just knew that it was a rule of the house. Even Ryan strayed clear of it. Only mom was allowed up there and when she'd come back she'd always look like she'd been crying.

"Don't you want to know? It could be an adventurer!"

Looking up towards the ceil, I couldnt help but wonder. Did it have things about the past? Secrets, hidden for years, waiting to be discovered. Maybe...it had things about dad.

Looking back towards my friends, I let a smirk slip onto my face.

"Lets do this."

* * *

Did you know, that when you're trying to sneak around, everything becomes ten times louder? Every little creak sounded like a bomb, and opening a door to an attic sounds like it's hooked up to microphones.

Stepping into the attic, I felt my heart start to race. Maybe mom was a murder, and she buried her past here, or maybe she might keep heads of victims here. Hahaha. No, moms crazy, but not that crazy...right?

The lights suddenly flickered on, causing me to jump.

"Sorry." Molly apologized, taking here hand off the light. Looking around, I relaxed when I realized there were no dead bodies. I moved over to one of the dusty sheets that drapped over something. Dust flew up as I moved it. Underneath was a painting. It showed a man and a woman, dancing under the stars. The woman looked nervous, while the man just smiled down at her, although his curly mustache was kind of weird.. I squinted as I tried to remember where I had seen their faces before.

"Hey! Check this out!" Mika called from another corner of the room. She was looking at a silver snow globe. In it was a ship of some sort, sailing through the sea. I picked it up and stared at it. The more I looked, the more it seemed to be..moving?

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ryan bust into the attic. The snow globe dropped out of my hands, crashing to the floor. As it broke to pieces, everything seemed to freeze. Before all hell broke loose.

The attic door slammed shut as wind, from no where, blew around like a tornado. Ryan looked at the globe in horrer before shouting over the winds. "YOU KNOW YOURE NOT SUPOSSED TO BE IN HERE!" Suddenly the puddle of water, from where the snow globe had broken, stared to grow. Soon it reached everyone's feet.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Mika screamed as the water rose over our ankles. "IS THIS NARNIA OR SOMETHING?"

The water was soon up to our necks, and in our panic we never notice the glowing of our bodys.

The water swirled around and I felt my head hit something before I passed out.

* * *

_Somewhere on Grandline._

"PULL UP THE SAILS! WERE STAYIN' PUT TILL' THE STORM PASSES!" A blond man shouted another wave crashed across the deck. He turned to the man beside him. "Oi Thatch, go inside an' tell Pops that we lowered the anchor."

"Why me?" The man, Thatch yelled over the rain.

A vein appeared on the other mans forehead "Cause you're the only on not helping!" Jumping into the air, the man transformed into a phoenix before flying up to help tie the sails.

Thatch grumbled under his breath before walking indoors, where nurses scurried this way and that, and walked up to a very large man.

"Yo, Pops! The anchors been lowered, and the sails 'ave been put up."

Whitebeard barked out a laugh before taking a swig of sake,much to the nurses displeasure. Thatch was about to say something, when a commotion from outside drew his attention. He simply dismissed it. The the storm probably stopped and now everybodys pissed. Suddenly, Marco came bursting indoors. Its seems that the storm had stop, but that gave no reason, about why Marco looked panicked.

"You have to come see this."

With that Thatch and Pops marched out doors. Only to stop when the saw what the commotion was about. A girl, who looked no older that five or six was laying on the deck,and she seem to be coming to. She slowly sat up and gazed around her, untill her eyes landed on Whitebeard. She seemed to freeze up, and nobody move an inch.

That is, until she let out an ungodly shriek.

* * *

_Somewhere, way out in the East Blue._

"Sweet heart? Are you ok?" A young-looking woman whispered, poking an unconscious girl who seemed to be seven or six years old. The girl lifted her head, only to fall back to the ground.

"Oh, my." The woman gasped before she picked up the girl, cradling her to her chest. She also picked up a bag she assumed belonged to the girl.

"Lets go get you cleaned up, shall we? I'm sure the mistress wont mind, as long as we keep you way from her son. I think, though, you and master Sabo would get along quite nicely."

The little girl only hummed along,letting the comforting hand rub her back gently.

Somewhere, just a little ways away.

"Ugh! My head." A boy who looked eleven or twelve groaned, hold a hand to his head. "W-what happened?"

"You probably just got thrown out of the city."

The boy jumped before turning to the voice, which belonged to a man no older that thirty,maybe forty. He griped the string of the bag swung around his shoulder, that he didn't remember having. "Where did everybody go? W-wheres Jade? Molly? Mika? Where am I?"

The man gave the boy a pitying glance. "Frist time here, huh? I can only answer one of those questions and that's where ya' are. You're in Gray Terminal ."

* * *

_Just on the other side of the island._

"How is she doc?" A Woman whispered as she came in the door, followed by another, younger looking one.

"Oh, she's doing just fine, hasnt woken up yet, but I'm more concerned about you Natsumi." A slightly wrinkled man turned to look at the oldest woman. "Hows that fever coming?"

The woman,Natsumi, simply laughed. "It's just a little fever, nothing to get so concerned about." The other woman was not a happy.

"You have a fever? Why didn't you tell me? I would have looked after Luffy or brought over some-"

"Oh, Makino its fine! I can handle a little fever! Besides we came for the girl." Natsumi turned to the girl in question. She looked no older than her son. "I wonder where she came from?"

The only answer she received was a small yawn, as the girl turned over in her sleep.

* * *

I DID IT!~ I was just writing when a song came on and I became _Inspired. _Hope ya liked it!

Yup, so our story sorta starts here, but you only get to see where everyone is. I'm so mean. Everybody on this one small island, the BAM! Molly's in the middle of the sea with a bunch of men. Poor Molly!~ i HATED their argument! Its sounded so...bleh.

.


	3. Understand?

Soo..still kind of the beginning but where getting there. This chapter explains how everybody got there, and what happened. By they way,can you spot the suspicious things said?

disclaimer:I don't own One Piece. *sniff sniff* But that's okay,*grabs all her chibi characters into a group hug.* because I've got my characters.

Molly:Um...

Jade: -_-lll

Mika:Put me down. Now.

Thanks to those who faved, fallowed, and our reveiwer:scarletlovecharlie: Im so glad you like it!

* * *

Thrid person.

The doctor gave another sigh before looking at the sleeping girl. She had been brought into his office this morning and had not woken up at all. He worried, as nothing seemed to wrong with the girl, but she would not wake to the land of the living.

'I'll let her sleep.' He decided, moving to the door out of the small room.'She probley needs it. Wonder where the poor girl came from anyway.' With that the doctor climbed the stairs to his 'house' above the clinic, hoping to get a good nights rest before dawn.

* * *

A few quiet minutes after the doctor had left, the bag that had been brought in with the girl, twitched. It shuffled across the floor before bumping into the bed post.

"Owww~" It groaned. It moved a little bit more before a head popped out of the hole with a gasp. "AHH! Fresh air!"

The small figure pulled the rest of its self out of the bag, stretching with a yawn. "I thought he'd never leave!" Giving a small shake, the figure looked up to the sleeping girl.

Jumping up to the bed, the creature climbed onto the girls chest. "Psst! Oi! Jaaade! Wake up!" It whispered, pawing at her face. The girl only mumbled a few incoherent words before settling back into a peaceful rest. "Ok." The creature sighed, scratching one of its ears."New tactic."

With that the creature put one of its paws onto the necklace around the girl's neck. It muttered a few words, and the necklace began to glow a bright blue. Jades eyes snapped open. Letting out a gasp she sat up, effectively throwing the creature,who let out a unpleasant shriek of surprise, off her chest and on the floor.

"Huh?" Jade breathed out, looking around at her new surroundings. "Wh-where am I?"

"You're in a 'hospital' room."The creature grunted out as it picked itself up off the floor. It jumped back on the bed."In a village, on an Island."

"Wha-wha-wha." Jade stammered, blinking rapidly. She shook her head before staring at the creature. "Youre a cat."

"So?" Said cat glanced at his charge before licking his paw. "You're a human. Big freaking' whoop."

"But...cats dont talk..."

"O.k. You got me." The cat mutterd."I am no ordinary cat, I am an extraordinary cat! But you may call me Hansuke ."

At the girls blank stare, the cat gave a sigh. "Alright! I'll explain...but...uh frist... lets start with the..'new you' thing."

"New you?" Jade tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean by 'New you.'?"

Hansuke gave an awkward cough as Jade looked down at her body. Her eyes got wide as her mind slowly pieced together what she was seeing. She looked back up to the white cat that was looking anywhere but her.

"...Huh?..."Jade gave a pitiful sqeak."W-hat happened to my body."

"I can explain...sort of anyway."

Jade suddenly whipped her head to glare at the cat. "Did you do something to me? Was it you? You and your, 'mystical cat powers'? What did you do to me? To my friends?! Did you kidnapped us, and have who ever created you experiment on us?"

Hansuke deadpanned as the questions got more and more out of hand. "No. I did absolutely nothing to you. What happened was all your fault."

"MY FAULT?!"

"Keep it down would ya'! Youre gonna wake the village!"

Jade pinched the bridge of her nose before letting out a long sigh."Fine. Fine! But, please just help me understand whats going on."

"Alright...where to start...well lets start at the beginning." Hansuke sat down on his hunches. "Um..Well.. you see...Uuugh this is harder than I thought it'd be."

(here's where the explanation comes in and its going to be a tad long because it explains a lot of the back story of this story, and some of my own concepts. It's almost like a long summary of a prequel to this story. Just roll with it ok? Ok.)

"You, and your friends,are now in an alternate universe. Dont interrupt. In this universe, the world only has four oceans, that are seperated by Grande line, and the Red line. We'll talk about that later. Also, here, the world has entered a time called the 'Great Pirate Era.' Another topic we'll talk about later." Hansuke paused.

"Your mother, yes ___your_ mother, originally came from this world, only... well she's not exactly 100 percent human. Your mother is the daughter of a pirate and a siren. Now! A siren is much more affectionate that a mermaid, considering most mermaids, and mermen, refuse to have anything to do with humans. So a siren is considered a whole different species, because merpeople are kind freaked out by how easily they, uh, 'get along' with humans."

"Sirens have the ability of always going on to land,their tails always changing into legs,so to seduce pray better, but your mother was born only with legs. She still had the ability to breath under water, but she was an outcast. So her mother abandoned her. She spent many years alone on an island, before being found by-...pirates."

"Now, I'm not quite sure what happened but, your mother got involved with some dark spirits, and so she had a guardian placed with her. The dark spirits really hated your mother, because they place a curse, or spell..or somthing that was supposed to wipe her from existence, but at this point it had been years later andyou had alreadybeen born. The protectors, the good guys your mom help at some point, tried to reverse it, but as it turns out, all they could do was slightly lessen the spell so that you two disappeared to the other universe." He seemed to think about something." Man you mother was a trouble maker."

"Anyway, years later, you wander into a room that you shouldnt have, ended up braking the very thing that transported, and kept your mom safe in your universe, releasing an old curse on everybody in the room." Hansuke glanced at the necklace hanging loosely around the girl's neck.

"You had better be glad that the protectors intervened and gave you all your friends guardians, and a necklace. Which by the way, is keeping you all alive." Hansuke gave a sympathetic look at the dumfounded girl."Yup, that necklace is giving you all the energy you need to survive, and if someone where to take it from you, you'd only have untill the energy stored in your body runs out, which is only a week at best, then you are put into a coma like state until the necklace is returned, or you give up and die. Although it will only break if you die by a wound or something. So now, you can die like a normal person or by your weakness. " Hansuke glanced over to the girl again.

"So...any questions?"

Jade couldn't decide if she wanted to laugh, scream, or cry. So she fainted instead.

* * *

Ok. so. nice start. And to clear up some things. Jade is three-fourths siren, so she can only breath under water for a short amount of time, although longer than any normal human. Like an hour or so. I havent decided on Jades dad should be. (Like someone in the story line or just some random guy Jades mom fell in love with.) Also, Jades friends where not from this world..(maybe not sure... plot bunnies everywhere..)But for now yeah, they where just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Feel free to ask questions, criticize,(not to harsh please.) or just comment.


	4. A new outlook on life

**I dont own One Piece.~**

**TWO YEARS LATER! (Third person)**

A small girl stood at the edge of the dock, looking out into the sea. The look on her face was one of longing and sadness. She wondered where her family was, growing up, out there in the world. This would be her third year without them. Her only comfort was that fact that Mark was positive they were safe.

At the thought she tugged at the necklace around her neck. She thought back to their frist talk, about who she was, what happened to everyone else, and how the necklace tied to her-self and her family.

_Flashback._

_"So...what you're telling me, is that...I've been turned back into a six-year old...you're my guardian... and everybody is now scattered around the world, which is a parallel dimension ..." The young girls stared at the white dog whose tail flicked back and forth as he nervously coughed._

_"Yup... that pretty much sums that up."_

_End Flashback_

Markus, the dog, had told her all that he could, and about how things would work. The necklace, he had explained, was what tied her to her friends, and kept her alive.

The girl was so immersed in thought, she never noticed the person walking up behind her. She also didn't notice when said person called out to her. She did notice, however when they swept her off her feet, and held her over their head.

She let out a tiny squeal, before laughing.

"RAWR! I Gotcha Molly!"

"Thatch! Put me down!" Molly yelled in between giggles.

"Hmm...Nope!" Thacth grinned before he moved her to one arm. "YOU CAN NOT ESCAPE ME!" With that, he began to tickle her.

"N-no! Hehehe! S-top-p tha-hehee-STOP! Hahaha! H-help!" Molly yelled, as she squirmed around in the mans arms. Another man suddenly plucked Molly from Thatchs grasp.

"Would you stop! You gonna kill her!"

"Marco!" Molly let loose some giggles before she hugged the Phenix.

"Aw, lighten up, Marco!" Thatch whind as he reached for the girl in his friends arms. He glared at him when Marco only pulled back farther. The game of keep away kept on for another five minutes, until Marco pulled Molly onto his back and transformed into a Phenix before flying away to the ship.

"CHEATER!" Thatch hollered after the bird.

Molly hopped off Marcos back as soon as they landed and skipped over to one of the nurses. She made her way over to an orange haired nurse, Mark following close behind. The nurse seemed to be auguring with someone. It was Whitebeard, who towered over her with his size. Molly patted Marks head before continuing to the nurse.

"Hiya Nicolet!" The bubbly girl greeted.

"Hello, Molly!" Nicolet greeted with a smile of her own. "Happy birthday!"

At this Molly paused and looked down at the small pendent hanging around her neck. The sky blue gem just twinkled in response. Nicolet frowned at this, walked up to the girl, and place her hand on her shoulder.

"Hey now." That got her to look up. "No frowns on your birthday! Hows this? As soon as I make sure Whitebeard doesn't have ANYMORE, Sake!" She raised her voice to glare at the man over her shoulder, who only barked out a laugh . "You and me go to the kitchen and have the chefs whip up some cake? All the other nurses will be there too! We'll throw our own party, just for you!"

Molly lit up like it was Christmas day. "Really?! Do you mean it?!"

"Yes, I really mean it."

"Hey, now! Am I invited?" A booming voice called out to them.

"Hmhp. Only if you stop drinking that sake during it!" Nicolet responded, not even looking over her shoulder.

"Papa!" Molly bounded over to the railing and beamed at the captain who let out a chuckle and offered a hand. He move the hand to his chest once she climbed on.

"Grahahaha! I can't believe how fast you growing! Its seems like it was only yesterday that Marco fished you out of the ocean. "

"Yeah, and then she tried to break all our ear drums." Marco put his two cents in, from his perch on the railing.

Molly blushed at memory. To think she screamed at the man who now held her like the most fragile thing in the world. Which to him, she kinda was. She felt like the size of a pebble in his hand, and if he were to close his hand, she would be crushed. The very though of it used to make her shiver. Now, though, she would just laugh.

Looking on from the rails Marco couldn't help but marvel at the sight of the little girl, that seemed to turn his captain into a giant teddy bear. Even though Whitebeard calls his whole crew, and his allies, a family, you would almost think the girl was related by blood. He remembered how the girl had been so shy at frist, then opened up to Whitebeard, of all people.

_Flashback._

_Thatch sighed as he closed the door behind him._

_"Any luck?" Marco asked though from the sigh he didn't expect much._

_"...We got some answers out of her." Thacth glanced back to the room. The girl had been on the ship for three whole days now, and the only time she had talked to them was to utter her name. _

_'Molly' She had said so softly they had almost missed it. After that she had clamped up, kept to the room with the dog, and hadn't said a word. Till now apparently._

_"Well,what did she say?" Marco questioned wondering why Thatch had said it as though it was bad news. They walked out to where Pops sat so he wouldn't have to repeat himself._

_"She..uh..well she said that she was separated from her family during the storm. She says that she had two other sister's and a brother, but when I asked her about her parent's she just stared off to the window and shrugged her shoulders before saying 'Not in this world.'"_

_"So, her parents are dead and she was sailing with the rest of her family?" Marco guessed looking to the hallway, which held a little lost girl all alone in a room._

_"Which she lost in the storm...so now she's all alone." Thatch finished for him before looking to Whitebeard. "So what do we do now Pops?"_

_Of corse no one expected his next answer. "She'll join the crew."_

_"...EEEEEEEHHH?!" Everyone within ear shot shouted._

_"Pops! Are ya out of your mind? She's only five years old! We can't sail the Grandline with a five-year old!" Marco shouted to his captain, who he thought had finally snapped._

_"GRHAHAHAHAHA!" Whitebeard just let out a bellowing laugh, much to the annoyance of everybody else._

_"THIS ISNT FUNNY!"_

* * *

_Much later, after all his children had left for bed and the nurses had scurried back to their own rooms, Whitebeard sat on the deck. The only other one out there was Marco, but he sat in the crow's nest._

_He sat in the silence for a few more seconds before he heard the sound of a door creaking, and the patter of small feet moving across the deck. Molly only sat down next to him and hugged the bag that had been found on her, the day she had arrived. They sat in a comforting silence for a while before she spoke up._

_"Six" She stated simply. _

_He looked down at her and made a sound of confusion._

_"I'm not five."She stated looking up to him."I'm Six-years-old."_

_He let out a laugh that startled her before he offered a hand. She looked at it for a few seconds before she slowly climbed on. She had to steady herself against his thumb, though, when he suddenly stood up. _

_"I'm sure you're hungry. You havent eaten too much these last few days, have you?" He let out a chuckle when her stomach made itself known. "Come on, let's go see if there are any left overs, and if there isn't any, the we'll just have to wake up the cooks."_

_At that Molly let a small giggle escape her lips, before the two went out of Marcos sight. He himself let out a chuckle before turning back to the open seas._

_"She's gonna be the death of us, I just know it."_

_End flashback_

Marco still chuckled at the memory, because two years later, the same little girl had basically everybody tied around her pinky finger. He watched as the girl, now on the floor, ran up to a nurse and tugged her to the kitchen, being closely followed by a small white dog.

Molly looked around as she tugged Nicolets hand, a smile creeping onto her face. She had lied. Her only comforts were the facts, and her other family.

* * *

(East Blue. Goa Kingdom)

"MIKA! MIKA!" A small girl jumped out of her seat on the window sill abandoning her book, before dashing out into the halls. Darting around a corner she almost ran into a young blonde boy.

"Opps! Sorry, Master Sabo!" She apologized with a small bow before darting down another hall. The blonde only gave a small chuckle before he continued on his way.

The girl pushed her way through a pair of large double doors."Im here!"

"You're late!" One of the oldest maids snapped before taking a plate of food over to a butler. "Now hurry and get dressed, your chores are waiting!"

Mika scurried to the small housing that held all the staff, ducking into a small, storage like room. It wasnt much, only a few crates with her treasures,or clothes in them, a small,cracked window, a mat, and a sheet for a bed, but it was home.

"Morning Azami!" Mika greeted the small ferret, curled up on the mat,as she hurried into her cleaning outfit.

The ferret picked her head up before yawning. "Good morning darling." Azami let out a brief strech before walking over to a faded blue bag. She burrowed into the bag, before popping her head out. "Where are we off to today?"

"Well, after chores, you and me are going to head down the beach, then we going to Gray Terminal.

"Oh how nic-...wait, why are we going to Gray Terminal?"

"Sabo said he had something important to say."

Azami let out a huff. "One day, you and that boy are going to get into so much trouble."

Shrugging on her bag, Mika looked down at the small ferret. "Well, we havent gotten caught yet!" With that, Mika ran back to the kitchen, dogeing several legs as she went. She ran up stairs pausing only slightly when she heard the piano softly playing.

With a smile, Mika ran to do her chores.

_**Flashback**_

_"Alright Mika, remember don't touch anything. Mommy is going to help the Masters on a trip to the royals today and can't help you with chores. Ask Christa for help or anything ok?"_

_Mika gave a small nod before hugging the woman in front of her. In the short time she had known her, Mika had began to think of this woman as her mother. She could never truly replace her parents, but she most definitely gave Mika the love her parents never had time to give her. A butler tapped the older woman on the shoulder._

_"Ai. It's time to go."_

_"O.k. Thank you Sebastian.__**(AN:mawhahahahaha.)**__" Ai gave a small sniff, wiping at her eyes. _

_"Mom. I'll be fine."Mika said patting the woman on the head, as if the older woman was the child that needed the comfort._

_"I know you will, but it's my job to worry." Ai stood up and turned to leave. With one last look over her shoulder she called out. "Oh! Try not to let Azami out this time, alright!"_

_Mika let out a giggle at the memory before waving goodbye._

_Mika let the servants lead her inside as the carriage left. Christiana gave her a list of chores and shooed her off._

_**LATER THAT DAY!**_

_Mika had just finished moping the hallway floor, when something in the other room caught her eye. She let out a gasp at what she saw. There, in the middle of the room, stood a classic, sleek black, grand piano. _

_"In perfect condition!" She squealed before racing into the room. Azami poked her head out of the bag. _

_"Mika. I don't think that's such-oof!" Azami was ignored as Mika dropped the bag to the floor. Azami tapped her claws on the ground."The nerve of some people."_

_Sitting on the bench, Mika ran her hands over the ivories, before taking a deep breath. She plucked at the frist note for a minute before letting her hands glide into a melody. Soon a familiar tune filled the air. (Pick a happy or nice song. Like chopsticks or The corpse bride duet.)_

_Closing her eyes, she let her self fall into the music, wincing now and then at a wrong key._

_"What are you doing?"_

_Mika's eyes shot open. She pushed down on the keys,playing an awful note, turning around to face the unexpected guest. Only to topple over the piano bench. Which then fell on her._

_Mika hissed out a few cuss words as the bench landed on top of her ankle. Sabo rushed over, brushing off the foul-mouthed words, as he pushed the bench back to its standing position._

_"Are you o.k?" Sabo reached for her ankle before pausing. He seemed to realize who he was talking to, as he pulled back and stepped away. He looked at her for a minute before he turned around. And walked away._

_"Hey! Hey wait!" Mika called as she tried to stand before falling back down with a cry of pain. She saw him flatter in his stride before taking off in a run._

_Azami ran out of the bag, growling at the place the blonde had been. "Why that inconsiderate, rude, over rated, stupid-" she cut her self off as she looked over to her charge, who was glaring at the door. But even as Mika glared, tear drops slid ever faster down her face._

_Christina had come not a minute later, to polish the piano, almost screaming when she saw Mika sitting on the ground sobbing her eyes out, with a bright red ankle._

_Mika had been dragged into the kitchen, butlers and maids fussing over the girl, trying to get her to stop crying. A chef gave her ice wrapped in a cloth and a piece of cake before having her carried off to her 'room'. _

_So now she sat on her 'bed' petting Azami. Curled up next to the wall, Mika could help but think about the blonde boy. She had always thought he was sort of nice, from the way he never snapped at the servants like his parents did, but now...she was quite confused. Why, did she even start crying? For skypies sake, (a phase her mother often uses.) she had been though so much worse before! She had grown up in a home where it was everyone for themseves and had even fallen off a, very tall mind you, counter top when she was five! _

_At the thought of her old home, Mika grasped her necklace, the orange gem gleaming in the moon light. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't notice when her door creaked open._

_"Hey." A very familiar voice called out. "What are you doing?"_

_Mika flipped around, to come face to face with the very same boy from this evening. Her mind instantly came up with several things to say like, 'Get the hell out!' or 'Why the hell are you here?!' or maybe even 'I hate you.' Any one of those would have done just fine..._

_"...Hi..." But noooo~. She just had to say 'hi' like an idiot._

_They stared at each other before Sabo coughed, a blush slowly rising on his cheeks."Listin. I'm sorry about what I did earlier, it's just that, well im a noble, and father says I shouldnt talk, or do anything else really, with people like you."_

_"People like me?" Mika thought out loud although she knew the anwser. "Whadda ya' mean people like me?"_

_"Well...You know... "_

_"Commoners? Rats, no-good dirty rotten, walking trash bags?" Mika's voice was dull as she turned to look out the window. "Your fathers very loud when he's ranting."_

_Sabo didn't say a word but only turned to leave, stopping just short of the door handle. "...D-do you think...you could teach me to play the piano?"_

_**LINELINELINELINE**_

They had become fast friends but had never told anyone. She had often dragged him out of the house to go explore, their frist adventure nearly gave him a heart attack. Soon, though, they were exploring all around the city, ducking into the shadows to avoid being caught. Even then, Sabo never seemed truly..._happy._

Shaking her head Mika tried to focus on chores. It wouldn't help to get in trouble now. She had to go see Sabo, and she really didn't want to be late. Although she had to wonder, what was so important that he had to tell her so early?

Well, it couldn't be that bad, right?

**LINELINELINELINE**

"Youre running away?!" Mika hadn't been more wrong."B-but...Why?!"

"Why?" Sabo looked as though she had just asked why the sky was blue. "You're kidding right?"

"I know why, but-" Mika cut herself off before falling to her knees with a defeated sigh. "I just...I'll miss you."

Silence passed between them for a long time before Sabo sat in front of her. "Come with me. Just think of it! We can explore new places, have new adventures! Mika...we can be free."

Mika looked at the blonde with wide eyes. The way he had said 'free' had almost made her want to take his hand and run, right then and there, and never look back. Almost. There as only one tiny string holding her back.

"I can't." At Sabos disappointed face, Mika rushed to explain. "I wish I could, I really do, but...I cant just abandon my mother." Her mother had a horrible sickness that was getting worse each day. She simply couldn't leave the woman who had raised her.

Sabo let his hat shadow his face as he looked at the ground. Mika felt torn between two worlds, and was struggling to figure out just what to do. Grabbing her necklace, she frowned. She need to think of something.

Suddenly a brilliant smile stretched across her face, before she started to dig around in her bag.

"Here." Mika said as she shoved something into the blonde boys hand.

Sabos eyes grew wide, as he stared at the white shell as it gleamed. It had been a shell they had found on their frist adventure. "Wha-"

"It's a promise. You keep it and as soon as I can, I comin' to find you, and get it back. Do we have a deal?" She stuck her hand out.

Sabo let out a chuckle, before holding out his hand."Deal."

So they shook on the promise, hands clasping around the small white shell.

And the very same night, Sabo ran off to be free.

_**( The next day! Gray Terminal)**_

Sabo ducked behind a mountain of trash, the sound of several feet running past coming not seconds later.

"Where did he go?! He's got some good cloths on him'!"

"Come out rich boy!"

Sabo let out a sigh as the voices faded. Maybe this hadn't been a good idea. Sabo shook his head, clutching the pale shell into his hands. No, he wanted this. This _freedom_. He just had to find a weapon is all.

"And just what do ya think you're doin'?" A tired voice called. Sabo whipped around, expecting another thief ready to kill him. And what he found as a boy, a few years older than him, rubbing at his eyes. "Why are ya makin so much noise?"

Before Sabo could answer, the boy's eyes widened and he jumped forward and grabbing something,before screaming, "Duck!"

Sabo did as told, and not a moment to soon, as the older boy swung at something behind him.

That something turned out to be a man with a dagger. The older boy swung his weapon ( A pipe, Sabo noticed.) at the man, knocking him out.

The boy landed on his feet, facing the other six or seven men who had gathered. "And what do ya think you are doin' to my new friend?" The men seemed shocked.

"B-but Ryan...its a boy from town...those rich bastards got tons of money on em!"

"Dont care! He's my friend, and there for, under _my_ protection..." The boy smirked, "Got it?!"

The men grumbled before leaving, much to Sabos shock.

"W-what.." Sabo looked Ryan."What do you just do?"

"Saved your skin...My names Ryan by the way." Ryan stuck out his hand.

Sabo gave him a look of distrust before sliding his own hand into the older boys. "...Sabo..."

"Welp...Sabo, frist things frist, you're my friend but that doesn't mean you're out of harms way...here." Ryan tossed him the pipe. "You'll be needing that...and some self defence lessons from the looks of it."

Sabo scrowled at the older boy. "I didn't run away from home, just to get more lessons shoved on me."

"Yeah well, the difference is that these lessons will save your life."

* * *

_**( Later that week. Windmill village)**_

Minako sighed as she cleaned off another glass. Things had been running slow, ever since Natsumi had gone away. Luffy and Jade had taken it especially hard. They had all been a nice little family, and now...

Minako sighed again before looking out the window. Things were slowly turning back to normally. The kids were even starting to act like themselves again. Still...she missed her best friend.

Suddenly, a villager came running into the bar, startling her out of her thoughts. "MINAKO! Where are Luffy and Jade?"

"Th-they're at the cove, by the forest. Why?"

"Pirates have docked in the harbor!" Minako almost dropped the glass.

* * *

1P.o.v(Jade)

"Oh! Luffy look at this one!" I yelled over my shoulder, before snapping a picture(1) of the seashell.

"Mmh...no...not special enough to be treasure." He took it and threw it over his shoulder. I huffed. Men. Nothing pleased them.

I shaded my eyes as I looked to the sky. "Oi. The sun is well in the sky now, we should be heading back." I turned to look at my friend, only to find him no where in sight.

"...Luffy?"

I started to panic. I didn't know the path from here to the village, this is the frist time Luffy brought me here. 'AND HE JUST ABANDONS ME?!'

"LUFFY? LUFFY, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" When I got no answer I started to grumble to myself. "When I get my hands on him, I'll wring his stupid little neck."

"I'll help." A small white cat chipped in as he popped his head out of the bag on my shoulder.

Deciding that standing here would do nothing, I started to move forward into the forest, trying to remember where Luffy and I had come from.

* * *

It's official. I have the direction sense of a rock. I had somehow ended up going deeper in the forest, and now I was utterly lost.

"HELLOOO?" I called hoping someone could hear me. "HEEEELLP!"

"Face it! We're lost! Doomed! Doomed to die in this endless forest!" Hansuke wailed as he stuck his head out of the bag.

"Be quite!"

I thought I heard something, but brushed it off as the wind, or maybe Hansuke. "O.k. So, I've been following the path of the sun. If it rises in the east... I've been heading east for about...ten mintues...so lets try going...a bit... northeast?"

"...We're gonna DIIIIEE!~"

"SHUT UP!"

As I walked forward I heard the sound again.

"...!"

Tensing up, I grabbed a stick off the ground, before deadpaning slightly. _'Oh yeah, if it turns out to be a bunch of bandits, Im going to beat them up with a stick.' _

"What are you gonna do with a stick?!" Hansuke hissed at me.

"I said shut up!" I hissed back.

"...de...!"

"Please don't be bandits, please don't be bandits." I chanted as I moved towards the noise.

"...Jade...!" It was getting closer, and I was so freaked out, I didn't even realize that it was saying my name.

"JAAADE!" Something jumped out of the bushes, causing me (and Hansuke) to scream. I swung at it, but what ever it was ducked, and I ended up hitting something behind it.

"OW!" It shouted. I dropped my stick as I realized, the frist thing to come out of the bushes was Luffy, and the second thing happened to be a red-haired man.

...Oh skypie above...I think I just hit someone twice my size in the shin with a stick...

Oppies?

"Jade! Why'd you try to hit me with a stick?" Luffy asked as he got off the ground. I glared at him before hitting him on the head.

"Shut up! You're the one who left me at the cove!" I yelled before looking over to his new...friend.

"Who's he?" I asked moving my head to the man.

"OH! This is Shanks. He says he's a pirate!"

I looked towards the man, then Luffy, then back to the man, before I sighed. Luffy just seems to attract these people.

"Alright."Shanks groned as he rubbed his shin."You found your friend, so I can go. Bye."With that he walked away, grumbling about 'Stupid Yassop making me do things.' and 'Just want to find the damn bar.'

Me and Luffy stood in silence for minutes, staring after the man.

"...Luffy."

"...Yeah?"

"Do you know how to get to the village from here?"

"...No..."

I smacked my hand to my head. "Only you Luffy..."

* * *

It was well into late afternoon by the time we had made it back to the Partys Bar. Luffy decided to stay here, for the night, cause he didn't feel like walking all the way back to his home. I had just changed into my night-gown, and was letting my hair down, when Luffy came running into my room, scaring Hansuke so bad he fell off the bed.

"The pirates are here!" Luffy yelled as he jumped onto my bed.

"What?!"

* * *

3p.o.v

Minako nervously rubbed at the empty glass in her hands. The pirate's captain, Shanks, had said that they ment no harm, but she could help but worry for the two children up stairs.

"Are they yours?" Shanks asked suddenly, causing Minako to jump a little.

"What?"

"You keep glancing at the ceiling and the footsteps are to light to be an adults. Although you seem kind of young to have kids running around." He chuckled a little bit at her surprised look.

"No...well they are mine... kind of. Not by blood. I take care of them when they let me." Minako started to space out as she worried for both of the children's futures.

"Ah! Well, that's awfully nice of you." Shanks smiled at the bar tender, before taking another swig of his sake. He paused when he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye.

"Oi! I know you two!" Shanks yelled at the two children trying to creep behind the counter. "One of you hit me with a stick!" Of course his crew, who had gone silent at his yells, burst out laughing .

"So," Ben started, chuckling at the red-haired man, who now had a face to match."Getting beat up by kids now, are we?"

"I told you not to pick on kids, Captain!" Yassop shouted as he lent against Lucky-Roo.

"Maybe we should start tellin' kids not to pick on Captain!" Another crew member piped up, causing the whole bar to erupt into fresh peals of laughter.

"SHUT IT! ALL OF YA!" The captains shouts only caused the crew to laugh louder.

After everybody calmed down, Luffy piped up from his spot. "Hey! If you're pirates, then you must go on adventures, right?"

"Yeah," Shanks grumbled as he glared at the rest of the crew."Whats your point, kid?"

"I wanna be a part of you're crew!"

Jade had no idea, just how many times she would hear that line come out of her friends mouth.

* * *

Hope I got everyone's characters right(ish.) I Just love how nice Whitebeard can be, then you try to harm one of his family, and you're screwed!~

Till Next time my lovelies~ P.s. Molly's not a part of the crew. She gets left on the base island, but she's got a full right to join when she turns seventeen.

(1) Jade has a special camera, so it's not a Den-den Mushi or anything. In my world they were the thing before the snails. Huh...We still havent _really _started the story...I suck. Next chapter should be the start of our story...possiblely...

Ryans getten quite the reputation here isn't he?


	5. So it begins

Thanks for the follows/reviews! I love you all!~

*Gets smacked up the head* Jade:WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!

*whimper* S-sorry...I had school...but now we are on break! Yay!~ So I plan on get a lot of this started/posted!

Thank you again!

disclaimer:I own nothing but my own ideas!

* * *

**East Blue.**

"This is a bad idea, Luffy." A young girl said, pulling on her necklace nervously.

Luffy only glared at her. "Shut up! After this, they'll let me on their crew for sure! They'd let you become one too, if you weren't such a scaredy cat~"

"Just because I'm not _stupid_ enough to hurt myself, doesn't mean that I'm scared! BAKA~"

"Jade!" Minako called from inside the Party's Bar. "Come help me set up!"

"Coming!" Jade shouted before looking to her friend. "Just...be careful ok?"

Luffy let a grin slip onto his face. "Shishishishi! Dont worry, I'm about to become a pirate!" With that he ran off to the docks, as she went into the Partys Bar.

"I can't believe he's doing this." Jade grumbled to herself as she walked behind the bar counter.

"Mmh?"Minako hummed as she looked to her young apprentice. "Doing what?"

"Trying to convince Shanks to let him go on a trip...again."Jade sighed looking out the window.

Minako smiled. She remembered when this same girl was so distant to the rest of them. She seemed to have never lived a day in her life, and then had been trusted into a confusing world. Minako could only wonder what the child had been though, but she was never one to pry.

Minako was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts by a scream.

"IT HURTS!~"

"Idoit."Jade whispered as she pulled out a medical kit.

* * *

"Lets make a toast!" Lucky Roo shouted as he held up his barrel of Sake. "To Luffy's courage and to our great voyage!"

"CHEERS!"

Jade sighed at the sight of the men, cheering and laughing, before turning back to her friend, whose face was twisted up and twitching as he tried to hold back tears.

Finally he put on a 'smile' and spoke. "Ah! It didn't hurt at all!"

Glaring at him, Jade smacked him on the back of the head before picking up another glass.

"Liar." Shanks grumbled. "Don't do stupid things like that!"

"I'm not afraid of pain!" Luffy turned to the red-haired captain,pain forgotten. "Take me on your next trip! I want to be a pirate too!"

"A guy like you couldn't handle being a pirate!" Shanks returned to his usual cheerfulness at the chance to tease the younger boy. "You can't swim! You'd only be a burden!"

Luffy frowned at the reminder. "So what if I can't swim?! I'll just stay onboard the ship, and I'll be fine! Besides, I'm also good in fights."

"I've trained a lot, and now my punch is as strong as a pistol!" Luffy threw a punch in the air, as if to prove his point. Jade scoffed and rolled her eyes as she continued to clean a glass.

"Pistol?" Shanks said in a board tone, as he leaned on his hand. "Wow...really?"

"WHAT KIND OF TONE IS THAT?" Luffy screamed, causing Jade to laugh.

"Stop laughing!" Luffy snapped, before a line of pirates came dancing over.

"Hey, Luffy!" Lucky-Roo called. "You seem excited, boy!'

"Just have fun!" Another joined in.

Yassop stick his tongue out and joined in. "Yea! Being a pirate is fun!"

"The sea is vast and every island brings new adventures!"

"More importantly, the-" The other man was cut off as he got kicked in the face.

Luffys eyes shined with excitement as his smile widened. Even Jade had to admit that it sounded amazing.

Shanks looked over to his crew with is spoon still in his mouth."Don't encourage him to do stupid things."

"We're just telling him the truth," Lucky-Roo looked towards Yassop."Right?"

"Right!"

"Captain!" Another crew member called."What could go wrong? We could take him with us once."

Others joined in. "I think so too!"

With out even turning around, the Captain spoke. "Then one of you forfit your place on my ship to him."

"Ah...Never mind." The group and others immediately gave up and returned to drinking.

"Weren't you on my side?!" Luffy yelled at the retreating men.

"The most important thing is that you're too small." Shanks pointed his spoon to the black-haired boy. "Wait another 10 years, and I'll think about taking you with me."

"Shanks, you're an ugly, stupid head! I told you already I'm not a kid!"

"C'mon! Dont get angry. Here drink some juice." Luffys face lit up as he accepted the treat with a thanks.

Jade face palmed as Shanks puffed out his cheeks. "Pfft! You really are a kid! You're killing me!" By now the man had tears running down his cheeks as he laughed.

"What a dirty trick!" Luffy blushed as he realized his mistake. "Just stop!"

"I'm so tired!" Luffy huffed walking away from the bar. "I even cut myself today and he still wont agree!"

"Luffy, try to understand how the captain feels." Ben said as he lit a match.

"Understand?" Luffy echoed. "How Shanks feels?"

"That's right. He may not act like it, but he is the captain of a pirate crew. He knows how much fun it is to be a pirate but he also knows the dangers of it." Ben crushed the burning match in his hand.

"Do you understand Luffy? He knows you're determined to be a pirate. He doesnt want to discourage that dream."

"Dont be silly! Shanks does nothing but tease me and take me for an idiot."

As if to prove his point Shanks shouted across the room, "Hammer!" before laughing at the boy who pointed to the laughing man.

"See?!"

"True,he's having fun."

A new voice joined, as Minako walked in with the last barrel of sake. (Jade made a mental note to order twice as much next time.) "Youre a blast as always, Captain."

"Yeah," The red-haired mn agreed. "Teasing him is my joy."

"Luffy, Jade, would you two like something to eat?" Minako asked.

"Yes please." Jade said walking around to sit on one side of Shanks, who ruffled her hair a bit, while Luffy sat on the other.

"Yes! Put our meals on my credit!" Luffy climbed up onto the green stool.

"And just how do you plan to settle your 'credit'?" Shanks asked with an amused smile. "This seems kind of unfair to me."

"You're wrong!" Luffy stated as he grabbed a knife and a fork. "When I become a pirate and find some treasure, I'll come back here and pay the debt!"

Laughing at the smile boy, Minako put on a smile. "I'll be waiting."

Luffy let out a Shishishi of his own, before stabbing his food. "Shanks!"

"Mmm? What?"Shanks went back to his meal as Jade chewed on her Sandwich.

"How long are you gonna stay?" Luffy started pulling at the meat on his fork.

"Well...Its been almost a year...I think after two or three more trips, I'll leave this village and head north."

Luffys head snapped back, as he finally got the meat to tear, before chewing the meat in his mouth. "Two or three more?"

Jade and Minako looked on sadly.

"I'll learn to swim by then!"

"That's great. Work hard."

The door suddenly was busted off its hinges by a foot, and everyone went quiet as it tumbled across the floor. Everybody turned their eyes to the entrance, where several men stood.

"Excuse us." The man in front said as he put his foot down.

'He looks like trouble...' Jade thought as she looked at the man.

The man put his hand under his chin before he smiled. "So these guys are pirates huh? Frist time I've seen them." He smirked "Look at their stupid faces."

* * *

YAY!~ I got (Half) Of it done! Till next time, my loyal followers/reviewer!~


	6. Our story begins in very small town

I own nothing. Just somethings I'd like to say. 1 I'm planing on doing some dabbles about, some thing like the way the protectors work(how they are assigned and stuff,) or one shots with life with where our people grow up. (Ryan Jade Mika Molly) feel free to go to ask questions for things like that and I'll put up explanations in story form! :D Now I'd like to give you some info about this story.

One, Jades blood line. As stated before, Jade is three fourths siren, so she has limits on what she can do, and it will require practice. Hansuke, Jades protector, know that Jades going to need help, so everyday when Jade gets out of the bar (she's Minakos apprentice, but was taken in by Luffys mom when she was still around. Jade lives with Luffy but they usually avoid their old house in favor of staying with the bar maid.) Hansuke takes Jade out to the beach to practice. Jade practices moving/controlling water, listing to the sea creatures ( she can understand them but can barely hear them at first, and has trouble when they don't understand plain English.) and breathing underwater. (One hour will be her full time limit no matter how hard she trains but in the benign she can only do it for a minute before she, either panics or looses control. Plus, as you shall see in this chapter, Some of Jades powers are contested to her emotions.

Two A bit on the protectors. Protecters can take any form but are rarely seen by those they protect, so Jade and company are special cases. Their protectors adapt to the given environment, such as in the beginning, all theses protectors are baby animals, because their charges are kids.( wouldn't it be strange to see a grown cat with a kid, then years later the kids grown but the cats the same?) so yeah. Protectors are given what info they need to know sometimes given knowledge of future events, but it is AGAINST THE RULES TO SHARE WITH THE CHARGES THE KNOWLEDGE GIVEIN! (;D)

Anywho~ that's all I've got for now, but feel free to ask anything!~ oh and thanks for the reviews!~ ^

* * *

Jade turned back around, deciding that the bandits weren't worth her time. They didn't seem to want any trouble.  
Turning to look at her friend she saw Luffy with a half eaten fruit. She was about to ask him where he had gotten the weird looking fruit when an arm blocked her view.

"We're bandits, but we didn't come here to cause any trouble." Jade smirked as her guess turned out to be right. "We just want some Sake. Ten barrels."  
Jades smirk slipped into a frown, the crew had just run them dry not even a few minutes ago.

"I'm sorry." Minako apologized with her 'Bar tender smile' "We're all out of Sake."

"Oh?" The bandit questioned, looking to the crew of pirates, who stared right back, "What are they drinking, water?"

"It's Sake, but it's all we have. So sorry." Jade said, using the 'Bar-maids' manners Minako had taught her.

The bandit opened his mouth to say something to her, when Shanks interrupted him. Jade mentally reminded herself to thank the Captain later, as she walked behind the bar and sitting on the stool Minako had provided for her.

"Sorry, but it seems we've drank all the sake. Here," Shanks offered the bottle he had in his hand, "you can have this, if you want, I haven't even opened it."  
The bandit stared at Shanks for a minute, before he suddenly lashed out his arm, braking the bottle and spilling it's contents all over the pirate Captain. Minako Jade, and Luffy all gasped and jumped back in shock, but nobody else moved.

"Do you really think one bottle is enough for me?! Don't take me so lightly!" The bandit yelled, but Shanks didn't even seem to here him, as he looked down to the floor with a frown.

"Now the floors all wet." Shanks sighed. Jade jumped down from her stool, grabbing some rags from under the bar. She heard the sound of paper, before the bandit spoke up again.

"I've got a 8,000,000 bounty on my head, I'm quite the big shot around here. Also I've killed 56 before." Jade frowned as she paused in her search. _'Killing people is not something to brag about.'_

"Now that you know, don't mess with us again! After all, pirates and bandits never get along very well." with that, the bandit turned to walk out of the bar.

Shanks crouched on the floor, carefully picking up a piece of glass. "Sorry about that Minako. Do you have a mop."

Minako was snapped out of her shock state." No, no just let me clean it up." she rushed to go around the bar, Jade right behind her with some rags. They had just rounded the corner when it happened.

The bandit had taken out his sword and swiped at everything on the shelve behind the bar,spilling it onto the Captain, who now sat on the floor. "Since you like cleaning so much, better for you to have more work." The bandits turned to leave. "Later, you chickens" With that they were gone.

Minako and Jade rushed to the Captain. "Captain! Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Minako reached to the captain only to be stopped by his hand. "No no, I'm fine." He put his hand back down, took a breath...and snorted out a laugh.

As if it was a que, everybody in the bar burst out laughing.

"He got you good captain!" Lucky-Roo shouted.

"You looked ridiculous!" Another pirate shouted.

Jade looked around in amazement,before chuckling and offering the Captain a rag to wipe down with. He accepted it with thanks, before laughing as he leaned on a stool. Even Minako was smiling.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?!" Luffy screamed over the noise. Turning to her friend, Jade was surprised to see him looking so upset. "That was disgraceful! Why didn't you fight back?! So what if you were out numbered!? I thought you were a brave pirate!" Luffy shouted glaring at Shanks.

Shanks put his hat back on. "Look I know how you feel, but it was just some spilt Sake, nothing to go crazy over."

Luffy huffed. "Whatever, go to hell! I won't become a coward!" Luffy turned to walk out the door.

"Aw, C'mon wait a minute, Luffy!" The pirate Captain grabbed Luffys arm to stop the boy.

Only...he kept going.

Jade felt her jaw drop as everybody made noises of shocks and spit out sake, watching as the boys arm _stretched_.

"His arm! It's stretching!" Shanks stared at Luffy, who started screaming at the sight of his arm. "What the hell is this?!"

"Don't tell me you..." Yassop gaped.

"What?!" Lucky-Roo shouted. "The Gomu Gomu no mi Fruit we took from the enemy...its gone!"

"What?!"

Jades mind flashed back to when she saw her friend with the half eaten fruit and almost face palmed at her own stupidness of not bringing it to anybody's attention.

"Luffy don't tell me you ate this fruit." Lucky-Roo shouted pointing to a drawing.

"Yeah, the dessert. It sucked though." This time Jade did face palm.

Shanks grabbed the boys cheeks. "That was the Gomu Gomu no Mi, a treasure of the sea!" Luffy pulled back causing his cheeks to stretch out. " Your body turns to rubber, but you'll never be able to swim!" Shanks let out a scream, as the boys jaw stretched to unnatural lengths, before he let go, causing Luffys jaw to hit the ground.

"WHAAAAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Luffy screamed.

"YOU IDOIT!"

* * *

**THREE WEEKS LATER! **

Jade pushed on the swing door again, sighing as it squeaked again. _'Finally got it the damn thing back on but is so...'_ Jade pushed it again, frowning more as it swung back with a louder squeak. "Squeaky..."

With a sigh, Jade went to the bar, sitting next to her friend. She could almost hear the laughs and jokes from the crew. The bar always seemed dead after the crew leaves.

"They've been gone for a while now. " Minako said, addressing the two kids. "Do you miss them?"

Jade nodded. But Luffy just scoffed. "Not a bit! I still haven't forgiven them for the bandit incident. " He sighed and rolled his glass between his teeth. "I over estimated Shanks. I though they were brave. What a let down!"

Jade glared at the black haired boy. "I thought that what they did was very brave!"

"Yes, I thought being able to laugh after something like that made you very brave." Minako agreed putting a glass of water in front of Jade.

"You two just don't get it! There are times a man must fight back!" Luffy said.

"Oh? I guess I just don't understand these things." Minako agreed as Jade started to pet Hansuke, who had jumped up in her lap.

"Yeah."

"Excuse me." Jades head whipped around. She knew that voice. There in the doorway was the same bandit from a few weeks at the bar stared in shock. "Looks like the pirates aren't here today. Sure is quiet."

The bandits sat down at tables. "Well?! What are you standing there for?!" He slammed his hand down on the table. "Sake!"

Jade felt her blood boil. She hated rude people like this.

"Of course! Right away!" Minako rushed to serve the men.

"We had a great time that day." The bandits started to talk.

"Remember the look on those pirates faces!"

"They couldn't do a thing, even after you gave their captain a Sake bath!" Jade gritted her teeth as Luffy chewed on the ice from his drink.

"What a bunch of cowards!"

"Pirates." The leader continued. "They make me sick!"

"I had the urge to kill them. But they're just pirates." Luffy git his teeth and Jades water in her glass began to swish around in an angry whirlpool. "Not worth a damn."

Both Jade and Luffy had enough, and jumped from their stools. Jades water tipped over, but nobody paid it any mind.

"SHUT UP!" They both screamed.

"Don't speak of Shanks and the others like that!" Luffy continued.

"They're not cowards!" Jade yelled, letting her temper get the best of her.

Minako rushed over to the children, trying to grab them. "Stop it you two!"

"Don't talk about them, like they're idiots!" Luffy screamed.

The bandit leader stood up and went over to Luffy, pushing away an apologizing Minako, who then ran out the door to get help.

As the bandit went to pick up Luffy, Jade hit his arm.  
Sneering at them, he order someone to pick up the boy, before reaching towards her, prompting Hansuke to claw at his hand. "Damn cat!" He hissed, throwing Hansuke across the room, before picking up Jade and taking both kids out side, kicking and screaming.

* * *

Now the leader held Luffy by his cheek, laughing as they discovered he was made of rubber, while another bandit held back Jade, who screamed and kicked, while another held Hansuke(who was hissing) by his scruff.

"It seems punches and kicks won't do anything to this body of yours." The bandit spoke to Luffy who yelled and tried to hit him.

"Damn it! Say you sorry!" Luffy screamed.

"A rubber-man." The leader smirked. "Maybe I can sell you to the circus."

"Damn you!" Luffy tried to punch him again, only to be thrown to the ground.

"Stop it! Let go of me you bastard!" Jade screamed, struggling against the grip on her wrist, only to have him tighten his fist to a bone crushing grip and yelling at her to shut up, causing Hansuke to hiss louder in protest.

"Shit! I won't forgive you!" Luffy yelled.

"He'll make good money if I sell him." The leader said, enjoying the show.

Luffy came running at him with a stick. Only to be kicked in the face. The leader stepped on his head to keep him on the ground. "All we wanted was to come in for quiet, relaxing drink. Did I say something you didn't like?"

"Yes! Apologize damn it!" Luffy screamed.

"Let the kids go!" The mayor came running in, Minako right behind him. He feel to his knees. "Please! We have no means of fighting you, and we can pay! But please spare the children!"

Jade and Luffy both looked on in surprise. "Mayor..."

"The old man knows how the world works." The leader said, before smiling cruelly. "But no! I can't let these brats insult me and get away with it! It would ruin my reputation."

"You started it! Ugly mountain ape!" Luffy yelled.

"...Fine, I'm not selling you anymore." The bandit said, taking out his sword. "I'll kill you, instead. Right here and now."

"Luffy!" Minako screamed.

"Please spare him!" Whoopslap cried.

"STOP!" Jade struggled against her captor.

Everybody stopped, though, when the sound of a cape pierced though the air. Looking behind the bandits and Minako, Jade almost cried in relief when she spotted the straw-hat.

Shanks eyes were shaded, and his smile was oddly tense, as he walked forward, drawing the attention of the bandits. "There was nobody at the port to greet us, so I was worried something happened." Shanks had a grip on his sword, ready to pull it if need be.

"Captain!" Minako shouted.

"If it's not the bandit from the other day." Shanks voice sounded friendly enough, but his eye made Jade want to run and hide. "Luffy! What's wrong, I thought you punch was a strong as a pistol. " His eyes traveled over to Jade, hardening more as he saw the cuts and bruises. "And you Jade! I though you had a much more level head than Luffy!"

"Shut up!" Luffy shouted.

"Pirate, you're still in this town?" The bandit questioned. "Are you done cleaning yet?"

Shanks said nothing, just started to walk forward.

"I don't know why you're here, but I suggest you run away before you get hurt. If you come any closer your a dead-man. Coward!" The bandit threatened. Shanks paid him no mind, and continued closer.

"Didn't you hear what he said?" another bandit questioned, raising a pistol to Shanks head as he walked past him. "Don't take another step, or I'll blow your brains out!"

Shanks smile didn't even flatter. "Since you've drawn your pistol, I assume your ready to put your life on the line."  
"Huh? What are you talking about?!"

Shanks pointed to the gun pointed at his head. "I'm saying this isn't for making threats." Suddenly, there was a loud bang, and the man fell, dead. Shot by Lucky-Roo, who just calmly ate another piece of meat.

"You just killed him! You coward! How could you do that?!" Cries of shock came from the bandits.

"Cowards?! Don't be stupid." Ben spoke up. "Who do you think we are, saints?"

"The people standing before you are pirates." Shanks finished."Listen, bandits. You can throw food and drinks on me, I'll just laugh it off. But no matter what the reason..." Shanks smile fell and his eyes turned deadly. "I will not forgive those who hurt my friends."

The bandit started laughing, before telling his men to kill the pirates. The one holding her moved her under his arm and charged forward with a knife. Shanks was about to start fighting, when Ben stepped in.

Ben launched forward, pressing his lit cigarette to the forehead of a bandit, before throwing it up into the air, then began knocking the rest out with his gun. As he reached the bandit with Jade, he swung the gun upwards into the bandits head, before plucking her out of his grasp and setting her back on the ground. All before the cigarette bud fell beck to the ground.

Ben lit a new cigarette, smirking as he pointed his gun at at the bandit leader. "Don't flatter yourself bandit. If you want to fight us, at least bring one warship with you."

"Awesome..." Luffy gapped. Jade peeked around Bens legs, afraid for her still trapped friend.

The bandit was nervous now that he was alone. "Wait a minute, these kids provoked us..."

"You're a wanted man, aren't you?" Shanks tone left no room for argument. The leader looked around nervously.

The bandit suddenly threw a smoke bomb to the ground, causing a cloud of smoke to appear. Jade felt Ben put a hand on her head, to make sure she stayed where she was at.

"Come with me kid!" a voice shouted.

"Luffy!"

"Ah! Let go of me! Let go of me!" Luffy voice got softer and softer, and by the time the smoke cleared, Luffy and the bandit were gone. Ben let go of Jade, as everybody let out gasps.

At this Shanks lost his cool. "Damn! I got careless! Luffy was... What do we do guys?!"

"Captain, calm down! Let's spilt up and find them."

Jade felt her self being wrapped in a pair of arms. It was Minako. "Are you alright?!" Minako asked, although she knew the child was far from it.  
Jade looked up to Minakos eyes and suddenly the days events became to much for her. And for the first time in a long time, Jade sat there, in another persons arms, and cried.

* * *

**Later**

Jade had been given a bath and an examination by the ships doctor, and after all the bruises and cuts were cleaned and taken care of, Jade snuck out back to head to the beach, where she found a sulking Hansuke. The suns was just about to touch the horizon.

"What's your problem?" Jade asked.

"...I couldn't protect you..." He mumbled.

"...Idiot...you gave it your best, plus, you and me are getting stronger each day, so that if I'm ever in danger again, you can protect me, or I can protect my self." Hansuke said nothing but he stopped pouting.

A minute later, Hansuke picked up his head and stared out at the sea. "Whats that?"

Jade squinted to see what he did, and when she saw it she jumped up out of her sitting position. "That's...that's Shanks! And Luffy!" She ran back up to the village, shouting for the crew.

Soon they were pulling Shanks and Luffy to shore. Jade gasped as she saw Shanks bloody side, before Yassop picked her up and carried her back to the Party's Bar.

She did as told and got ready for bed, but sat on the steps that lead upstairs until Luffy came in, crying. He was carried upstairs and put in his bed, Minako telling Jade to go to her own room. Minako stayed with Luffy until he stopped crying, before leaving and turning off the lights.

A few seconds afterwards, Jade opened her door, determined to see her friend, only to find him standing in the hallway. "...Yes?" Jade asked.

"...Can I sleep with you tonight...ya know... To make sure you don't...get kidnapped or...something." Jade smiled at him, opening her door wider for her friend.

* * *

**The next week.**

"So..." Whoopslap started. "You're really not coming back to this town?"

"Yeah we've been here to long already. Thanks for everything." Shanks said smiling down at the small group.

"You two are upset,aren't you?" Minako asked the children, who both nodded.

"But I won't ask to go with you anymore." Luffy said. "I'm going to become a pirate with my own strength!"

And just like always, Shanks jumped at the chance to tease, sticking out his tongue at the smaller boy. "I wouldn't take you even if you begged. You don't have what it takes to be a pirate!"

Luffys temper flared to life. "Yes I do! And one day, I'm going to find a crew that's even stronger than yours, and I'll find the greatest treasure in the world! And I will become the Pirate King!"

"Oh? So you want to surpass us?" Shanks walked forward and placed his hat onto Luffys head. "Then, I'll leave this to you. It's my treasure." Luffy started to cry.

Shanks looked over to Jade, who stood there smiling with tears running down her cheeks. "And to you, I'll give this." He reached into his coat and pulled out a small wooden box. "Both of these things are very special to me, so take care of them, alright?" Jade rushed forward, and hugged the man, who ruffled her hair, before standing up.

"And Luffy. Give that hat back, once you've become a great pirate. That is our promise." With that, Shanks boarded his ship.

Looking down at the small box, Jade opened it, only to find it to be a small music box, with a little ship in the middle of neatly carved waves. She tucked it in her blue jacket.

Later that day Garp came back down to the village. He demand the she and Luffy were moved from the village, upset that a pirate, Red-Haired Shanks no less, had such an influence in there life.

He said he was going move Luffy into the mountains but for Jade, he said he couldn't trust the pair together. So he was going to move her to a different island altogether. Much to the shock of everybody else's, but they knew, there was no arguing with him.

So now, Jade had everything packed and was leaving in the morning. She wander outside, trying to find her friend. She found him, just as the sun disappeared over the horizon, sitting at the end of the dock.

"It's getting dark ya know..." Jade said, as she sat next to him. "Minako will be worried."

"...I'm going to be the Pirate King..." Was all he said.

"I know."

"...I'll need a crew." he looked over to her. "You're on my crew."

Jade blinked. "Luffy...I'm going to another Island...and I don't think I'll be seeing yo-"

"When I set sail, off this island, I find you, and then we'll go and be pirates."

Jade stared at her friend. Before she started laughing. Luffy glared at her, thinking she was laughing at him, but she stopped before he could say anything.

"Alright!" Jade smiled, holding out her pinky finger, "It's a deal. When you set sail, you come and find me and we'll go to Grand Line, together."

He wrapped his pinky around hers and gave her a laugh, "Shishishi!"

They didn't say much as she left the next day, but she did say something as the ship pulled out of the port. "SEE YOU SOON, CAPTAIN!"

"BYE!" Luffy shouted waving both his arms. "I'LL FIND YOU! I PROMSE!"

* * *

**Ten years later.**

Jade shot out of bed, eyes winding as the banging on her door got louder.

"Jade!" A voice yelled urgently. "Get up!"

Jade threw on her cloak over her shoulders(She fell asleep in the clothes she wore yesterday), before hastily opening the door, to find her friend, Jacob. He looked around before he pulled her out the door and down the hall.

"Come on!" He pulled her down to the exit. "You've gotta see this!"

"What!? What is it?!" Jade whispered as she was dragged down the halls of the marine building.

Garp hadn't been joking when he said she was going to another island. He put her on a two-bit island that had a marine base and told her to train. Just train. So she did, and she helped clean up the base every once in while. But she still refuses to become a marine like he wanted. She wouldn't even put on the hat, much to his annoyance.

She stuck to her self, and it wasn't until Jacob had been transferred here that she had a friend, and that was only two years ago, on her 15th Birthday.

So now, in the very early hours of the morning, said friend was dragging her though the halls, for something she just had to see.

"It's the onion!" He whispered. "He's locked somebody up when you were out last night!"

"What!? What for!?" She now ran ahead of him, pulling up the hood of her cloak.

"The guy killed his pet! But get this!"

Jade opened the door, but paused at what she saw. There, in the middle of the court yard, stood a man tied to a post. He looked worn out already, but with the bandana on his head, and the fact he glared at everything, it made him look like a demon.

"It's Roronoa Zoro, the demon hunter!"

* * *

Aaaaad close! That's a wrap people! So remember, you ask questions, I answer! TT~TT that was all done on an iPad, and I stayed up until 3 am to get it done. But I don't care! I'll do it because...if only for the readers. Thanks for your follows, reviews, favs! Till next time darlings!~


	7. Trouble in the village

_*sniffle...sniffle sniffle...*_  
_Mika: The hell is wrong with you?_  
_They...they...THEY REALLY LIKE ME! ~(*[]*)~_  
_Thanks for my love reviewers, and followers/favs. I'm really surprised at how much you guys like this. _

_More questions...for you... Do you guys mind if I only really follow Jade, but include the others at the right time, like how the introduced Ace? Cause I think I'm gonna do that instead of hoping between four people._

_**I don't own One Piece.**__ Story time!~_

* * *

"...Ro...Roronoa?!" I gasped, ducking my head as said man looked over towards me. "What!? Isn't he a bounty hunter?! Ya know, the guys that kinda help the marines! Why the hell is this guy locked up?!"

Jacob shrugged. "Like I said, the onion kid said for it to happen, and you know how that goes."

"Yeah, yeah I know. 'I'll tell my Daddy on you." I shrugged my cloak back onto my shoulders, trying to conceal my self as much as possible. "So how long is he in for?"

"I don't know. It's some deal he and onion top got. I think it's a month with no food. He survives, he gets set free, if not..."

"Nobody can survive a month without food!" I said squaring my shoulders and walking out to the tied up man.

"Yeah...OI!" Jacob ran after me. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"Talking to him."

"Wha-! Jade you of all people know the rules! You've been here half your life!"

"Thanks for the reminder Cub." We were now at the post and Roronoa was giving us a nasty glare.

"If you get caught-"

"I'm not gonna!"

"If I get caught-!"

"Then scram!"

"I brought you out here!"

"And just what did you think I was gonna do?!"

"Who are you people?!" Roronoa was still glaring but there was a look of confusion now.

"The names Jade and this little scaredy cat is Cubbie." That earned me a smack on the back of the head. "Ow. I mean Jacob, the strong and beautiful." Another smack. "Ow. I heard you went up against the son of Lieutenet Morgan."

**(3 pov)**

"I did it cause I had to! Plus I-"

"Good job!" Jade offered a cheshire cat smile. Roronoa blanked at her words, before he looked at the pair again. A girl, a little younger than him from the looks of it, in a cloak, smiling at him as if he did the funniest thing in the world, and a marine nervously glancing around as if the shadows would jump him.

"...Who are... you people..." Zoro shook his head, "What the hell do you want?!"

"We're going to be good friends, I just know it!" Jade smiled wider.

"Oh, please, you just like him cause he stood up to Onion head." Jacob said, shifting from foot to foot.

"Yeah! I like anybody who will stand up to that ass."

"Why don't you stand up to him?" Zoro snapped, already tiered of the bickering.

"I did insult him once but...Garp hits really hard..."

"..." Zoro looked at her in confusion. "What?"

"Do not ask." Jacob blanked.

"...Isn't it wrong for marines to insult their superior?" Zoro smirked at girl, although he was sort of curious.

"Please! I'm not a marine! I'm a free woman! I'm just waiting!" Jade shouted. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"Ah yes, dream boy is going to come here and sweep her off her feet, and they'd live happy ever a-"

Jade smacked him on the back of his head. "How many times do I have to tell you, Luffy is my friend, and he is real! Ass!" Even when she had shown Jacob the letters Luffy had sent back with Garp, he still didn't believe her. Especially not when the last letter had been from a year ago. But that had been the last time Garp had visited the island, and Jacob hand been away on another mission then, so he hadn't seen Garp give her the letter.

Jade suddenly looked up to the sky as she felt a beam of sun hit her face.

"Oh! The suns rising higher! We best be going before we get caught! Come on Cubbbie!" Jade sprinted back to the base door, almost running into the fence on the way back.

You could almost see the giant sweat drop on Jacobs forehead as he followed. "What time did you go to bed?"

"At five!"

"...Twenty minutes ago?!"

The door shut, leaving behind a very lost Swords-man.

"Who are you people?!"

* * *

The next few days brought many encounters of Jade and Zoro. While they didn't become best of friends, they did talk about this and that, and she snuck him what she could out of the kitchens, which wasn't much. And it turned out she hadn't been the only sneaking in. Their little group expanded to three, when it was discover Rika(the girl Zoro had saved) had been coming in as well. Jacob, on the other hand, had wanted nothing to do with the bounty hunter.

For some reason or another, Jade decided that she wanted to start saving money and took up a job at a restaurant, from 12 pm to 9 pm, tending to the bar (she became an apprentice again) and serving food.  
The small group of three fell into a system of visits and sneak ins and life continued.

The only problem was the fact, no matter what time she tried, Jade almost always got caught trying to untie Zoro. Apparently Jacob still had a job and wouldn't let her untie him, dammit.

Zoro had remained on the post and now he only had ten days left. A whole ten days then he'd get to leave.

"I'm gonna miss you!" Jade yelled hugging the man around his waist, her hood hiding her face. "I cant believe you actually made it this far!"

"Get off me!" Although his words were harsh, he'd miss the quirky girl too.

"I gotta go! I want to go back into the forest today and then I have to go to work. I've gotta take over for Jenna today so I won't have long breaks. I'll try to be there if Ricka drops off more food today, but I sure hope she won't. Not with that onion head walking around. Any way see ya." With that Jade sprinted over to the wall, hopping up onto the top of it. She waved to her friend before disappearing over to the other side.

After training near a river with Hansuke, and dropping off her cloak, Jade took a short cut to the restaurant, slipping though the back door and grabbing her apron before going to take orders.

"So sorry I'm late, but I-" But what ever bull excuse she was about to give died when she found everything over turned and the customers against the wall, cowering in fear.

"What the hell..."

**_Back with Zoro._**

Today was a very hot day, and Zoro wished for nothing more than to stretch his legs and take a nap in some shade. Especially after his latest beating from that annoying ass. The first time Jade came back to find Zoro beaten and bloody, shed been livid, and it took Ricka, Zoro (though he couldn't do much), and Jacob to hold her back and calm her down.

Speaking of Jade, he was starving... Well more than usual...Jade had about thirty minutes left on her shift and Rika hadn't visited yet, and he hoped Jade could keep it that way. If she was caught, who knows what that idiot Onion would do.

"...Zoro..." Said man picked up his head as he heard his name. Expecting to see a young girl or a hooded woman, he was surprised to find a young teen and a pink haired boy. They seemed to be speaking to one another, about _him_ no less.

_'Well...let's humor them...'_

"Hey! Why don't you come over here and untie me?" Zoro called smirking at them. "I've been tied up for a long time, and I'm exhausted!"

"Hey he's smiling."

"He...he talked..." The pink haired boy looked ready to faint.

"I'll hunt a fugitive, and give you the rewards to repay you. I'm not lying, I'll keep my word."

"Don't do it Luffy! If you untie him he'll kill us and escape!" That pink brat's annoying.

"He can't kill me." Oh? "I'm too strong."

"Ah?!" Even Zoro hadn't expected that. He certainly didn't expect the latter that appeared next to the two boys. Or the little girl that popped up next.

The Pink haired boy almost had a heart attack when Rika hopped down to the other side and walked towards him.

"AH! Don't do it! It's dangerous!"

Zoro looked down at the small girl. "Hey, what are you doing here?" _'It's broad daylight, and Jades not here.'_ "You wanna get killed or something?! Scram!"

"I made some rice balls for you! You haven't eaten in a while right?" She smiled at him."This is the first time I've made rice balls!"

"I'm not hungry!" Zoro shouted. "Go away!"

The smile dropped. "But..."

Zoro knew he was running out of time. "I don't want it! Leave! I'll kill you if you don't go!"

"Roronoa Zoro!" A very annoying voice called.

'_Shit_.'

"Don't pick on little kids, or else I'll have to report to my father!" Helmeppo smiled and adjusted his suit. Zoro spotted the familiar face of Jacob out of the two marines that escorted him.

"Tch... If it isn't the lieutenants bastard son." Zoro growled out already getting a headache.

"What did you say?! Don't get cocky! My dads a Marine lieutenant!" He spotted Rika. "Hello little girl...those rice balls look tasty!" He took one before spitting it back out. "Ugh!? Why are they so sweet?!" He threw the Rice balls to the ground.

Zoro could only watch as Helmeppo yelled at the girl, stomping her rice balls into the dirt, before motioning to a guard.

"OI, throw this brat out."

"B-but sir!" It was Jacob."She's only a child!"

"Are you disobeying me?! Throw her over the wall! Obey me or I'll tell my dad!" Helmeppo yelled, pointing to the crying girl.

Jacob glared at the boy. "Aye, sir." He walked over to the girl, looking at the wall for the safest place, before spotting a pair of kids watching.

He nodded to them, hopping they'd get the message to help her, before picking her up. "I'm so sorry about this Rika." He tossed her in the boys direction sighing in relief as the straw hat boy jumped to catch her.

He went back to standing behind Onion, wishing nothing more for somebody, anybody, to throw the ass into a wall.

**_ With Jade._**

"Shit shit shit shit shit!" Jade chanted as she ran down the street. Jade had been over worked and hadn't found the time to go talk to Rika till now, but when Jade had arrived at the house, Rikas mother said she has gone out. And it took two seconds to figure out where. _ 'Calm down, Onion is a grade A ass, but he's not heartless... right?"_

Turning down the road,Jade skidded to a stop as she saw Rika in the street, covered in dust with tear stains on her face.

"Rika! Rika are you ok?! Did he hurt you?! I swear if he did I'll go kick his a-" Jade let loses a series of questions, before Rika interrupted her.

"I'm fine! I promise I'm fine!" Jade hugged her younger friend.

"Are you her mom?!" Another voice chimed in.

"No!" Jade shouted, upset that somebody would peg her as looking that old. It was a young pink haired boy, who immanently started to apologize. She glared at him, before realizing she hadn't seen him before. Jade opened her mouth to ask where he had come from, when her watch started beeping.

Looking back to her watch she realized that she had about a minute before things would get busy again, and her disappearance would be noticed. "Oh shit. You gonna be ok here kiddo?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She smiled, as Jade ruffled her hair before sprinting back to town.

"Hey!" Rika looked up to see the Straw-hat boy, Luffy, climbing over the wall.

"Who was that?"

"My friend Ja-" She was cut off by another voice.

"Rika!" She looked over to she Jacob, who had traded posts with someone else, running towards her. "I'm so sorry! Are you ok?!"

"I'm fine! He caught me!" She pointed to Luffy.

"Thank you so much!" He bowed to the black-haired teen."What's your name again?"

"Monkey D. Luffy!" He smiled at the Marine, who held out his hand.

"Great to meet you! My name Ja- wait did you say Monkey D. Luffy?!"

"...ah yeah I did." Luffy looked confused.

"...holy shit..." The older man looked bewildered. "...Ah...how's about we go into town...to get...some...thank you dinner...right after I grab ...a couple of things things..."

* * *

"Jade! JADE!" Jacob bursted into the restaurant, paler than pale and breathless.

"What?!" The waitress jumped a foot in the air before looking at all the staring costumes. "...Let's talk outside." She dragged him outside to the side of the restaurant. "Now speak."

"Dream boy...town...punch...onion...base..."He weezed.

"What? Jacob, stand up and speak, I can't understand you." Jade crossed her arms.

He took a deep breath. "Monkey D. Luffy was in town and he punched Helmeppo in the face! And is now headed to base!"

Jades stood frozen, eyes wide, for a full minute. Before she shot off like a bullet. It most defiantly sounded lik_e _something Luffy would do._ 'And if I was Luffy, I'd be in the place that'll cause the most trouble. Which, of course, would be...'_ Jade smirked as she twisted though the town. "The base."

Jumping onto the wall, Jade paused to catch her breath, before looking to Zoro, who was with the Pink haired kid from earlier. "Hey Zoro, have you seen-" She cut herself off as she watched the top part of a giant statue of the lieutenant fall off the top of the base. "...Never-mind, I found him."

After staring at the top of the building, Jade decided that she'll go grab some of her things. That is until she heard the sound guns being fired. Jumping down from the wall, she just barely missed a bullet to the head. The pink haired boy, wasn't as lucky, as he was shot dead on.

"KID!" Jade ran to him, sliding to a stop on her knees in front of him, a white blur jumping on to her shoulder(Hansuke). "Yo! Kid, are you alright?!"

Coby suddenly picked up his head and stared at his bloody hand, that had been on his shoulder. "AAAAAH! I've been shot! Bleeding! I'm bleeding! I'm gonna die!"

Jade pulled back at the sudden screaming. "Yeah your fine. "

"Run for your lives. They be here any minute." Zoro said.

"No!" The kid was determined. "I've gotta set you free!"

"Theres no need to worry, I be free set free after a month. "

"They won't! They're gonna kill you in three days!"

Both Jade and Zoro reeled back in shock, before Zoro jerked back forward. "That bastard promised to set me free after a month!"

"He never intended to keep his word! That's why Luffy-San punched him on your behalf, because he was toying with you!"

Zoro looked stunned. "What did you just say?..."

"They navy will never let the two of you go! Please! Help rescue Luffy-San."

Jade tuned out the rest as she looked towards the base, Hansuke purring slightly. "...Good job, Luffy. Guess you've come a long way from yelling at bandits."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jades eyes snapped to see several marines. "You've betrayed Lieutenant Morgan! YOU THREE DIE HERE!"

Coby cried out, as the marines pointed their guns at them. Jade slowly turned around and stood up.

"Jade!" The lead marine cried in surprise, but didn't lower his gun. "...back away from them."

"No." She snapped, Hansuke jumping off her shoulder, before they got into a battle ready position, causing the Marines to shift uncomfortably. None of the Marines were very comfortable shooting the girl they watched grow up( or the other kid for that matter.), but they had no choice, not with Lieutenant Morgan, who just walked up behind them.

"SURROUND THE BASE! DONT LET THAT STRAW-HAT BOY ESCAPE!" He yelled before turning to face three people in front of him. "How interesting...Are the four of you planning to cause political upheaval?"

"Roronoa Zoro...I've heard of you from a long time ago, but don't underestimate me! Brfore my great strength, you are nothing but trash! And you...Siren C. Jade.**(1)** I never liked you. I should've known it was you in the hood, visiting Roronoa, but its not like you could do anything. You're just a whiney bitch with an annoying cat."

Hansukes fur stood on end as he hissed at the Lieutenant.

"Fuck you." Jade glared at Morgan, readying her self. 'Although there is no water for me to fight with...we're dead..."I never liked you or or your axe arm. Gross as hell."

He glared harder. "READY!" The guns trained onto the group of four. Several things happened then.

Just as soon as Morgan yelled 'FIRE!' somebody shot in front of the group.

"Luffy!" Jade cried out in joy, although she was drowned out by the sound of gun fire.

"YOU!?" Zoro yelled in shock.

"LUFFY-SAN!" Coby cried out.

Jade watched in amazement as Luffys skin stretched with the bullets. She had heard of this trick from one of his letters, but it was much different to see it.

"IT'S NO USE!" Luffy cried out with glee as he fired back all the bullets, at the speed of a gun, causing Marines to scatter. "HAHAHAHAHAA!"

"WHAT KIND OF HUMAN ARE YOU?!" Zoro cried in shock, as Coby fainted backwards.

"Shishishi...I am, the one who will become the pirate king!"

Jade chuckled as she watched her friend talk to Zoro, mumbling to herself."Haven't changed, not one bit."

Luffy looked to the gathering crowd of Marines. "Resisting the Navy with me will make you an out-law! Or maybe you want to die here?"

Jade suddenly was cut out of the scene when a hooded figure stepped in front of her. She stopped short of punching him when she saw that, one it had her cloak, two Jacob was in the hood, and three, he was carrying two buckets of water with him. He simply set them down in front of her, hugged her, and said. "Show what you're made of water girl**(2)**... Sorry I can't join ya...I'll miss you." with that he ran off, but not before turning around and smiling at her. "Oh and, nice pick of a dream boy." He winked at her, while nodding to Luffy.

"Shut up...ass..." Jade smiled at him anyway, putting on her cloak hood as he ran away.

"That guy...how the!?" The Marines were starting to pick themselves up. "How did he mange to repel all those bullets!?"

After a minute of talking they began to charge towards the tiny group swords raised.

"Ah ah ah boys..." Jade smiled, drawing the other threes attention before lifting her hands and making the water snake up out of the buckets. "Stay down!" The water suddenly shot out of the buckets hitting several men in the chest and knocking them over. Hansuke pounced onto a poor guys face, yowling as he knocked the guy over and moved on.

"WHOA HAHAHAA! THAT'S SO COOL! BE ON MY CREW!" Luffy yelled as he watched the water race back to her.

"Focus Luffy!" She yelled back to him, causing him to turn back to the knots.

"Damn this knots hard to untie!"

"OI! Hurry up!" Zoro shouted.

Coby suddenly came too,muttering to himself...until he saw the crowd of Marines with sharp swords rushing towards them, and Jade fighting them with whips of water. "WHAAAAAAAAH!"

"Stop being so noisy!" Luffy shouted looking at the pink haired boy.

"We don't have time for you to take your time!" Zoro hissed.

"Oh! I got one side!"

"Idiot! Hand me my swords!" Luffy fumbled with the three swords.

"ALL THOSE WHO OPPOSE ME MUST PERISH!"

"Oh for the love of!" Jade turned swiftly, lashing at the ropes with the water.

The Marines swung their swords, only to be stopped by Zoro. He held a Katana in each hand and a third, in his mouth, having all three hold all the marines swords, much to everybody's shock.

"OOOOOOH! AWSOME!"Luffy cheered.

"Don't move!" Zoro growled. "You move, and I kill you!" Jade laughed as he scared every single Marine, before she went to stand behind Luffy to check on Coby.

"Whaa...! How scary...!"

"I told you I'd be a pirate with you, but either way...after toady I'll be an out law. But I still have my own goals! I'm going to be the worlds greatest swordsman! Bad guy, good guy, it no longer matters! As long as my name is know, world wide! If you do something that gets in my way, I'll have you cut your stomach open to say sorry!"

"Good! To be the worlds number one swordsman. Since you wanna be the Pirate kings crew member, if you couldn't accomplish something that small, I'd be very embarrassed.""

Well said." Zoro smiled.

"WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS STANDING THERE FOR?! FINISH THEM OFF!" Morgan shouted.

"Zoro duck!" Luffy shouted, before spinning around and lifting his leg. "Gomu Gomu no..." His leg stretched and swept aside all the marines. "WHIP!" "So cool!" Coby shouted.

"What are you?" Zoro questioned, looking back at the rubber boy.

"I'm a rubber man!"

"They're just too strong!" "Lieutenant, we just cant kill these two!" Jade shot up as her ego took a hit.

"Um excuse you?! Two? I do believe I also kicked your asses!" Jade glared at them as she went unheard.

"This is an order, who ever just said that..." Morgan glared. "Get a gun and kill yourself! I dont need useless soldiers! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

Jade jerked back in surprise, and gasped as several men put guns to there heads. "What the hell do these dumb marines think they're doing?!" Zoro growled, before Luffy shot off like a rocket.

"I'm the marines worst enemy!" Luffy shouted as he punched at Morgan. "If you've got any guts then execute me!"

The men with guns lowered them away from their heads, watching the rubber man.

"LUFFY-SAN! DEFEAT THESE MARINES!" Coby shouted.

Jade was about to move closer to hear the fight, but she saw Cobys shoulder.

"Here." Jade said, ripping part of the bottom of her cloak. "Let me help with that."

He flinched at the sudden touch, before letting her wrap his shoulder.

"... Are you a friend of Luffys?" Coby asked as he watched her eyes constantly dart over to were Luffy fought.

"Yup! The names Siren C. Jade. Nice to meet ya."

"Oh! So you're Jade! Luffy wouldn't stop talking about you. It was either food or him telling me about the crew he wants, and how he has to find you before going anywhere on Grand Line!"

"..."Jade stared in shock. So he hadn't forgotten after all.

"Wahh!" Coby cried, bringing her attention back to the fight. "That fence just broke in half!"

Jade jumped up as Luffy kicked Morgan in the face with both of his feet. "GO LUFFY!" She went over to Zoro bringing her whips back up.

"Stupid bastard." Morgan growled lifting up his axe before slamming it down. "Die already!"

Luffy avoided it with ease. "Don't wanna!" He kicked the Lieutenant in the face again, grabbing onto his shirt when he went down.

"Some Marine you are, destroying Coby's dream." Luffy pulled back his arm to punch the man.

"Wait!" A voice called out, causing everybody to look over to Helmeppo, as Luffy punched Morgan. "Idiot! I said wait!"

Onion was pointing a gun to Cobys head, "If you want this guy to live, then don't move!"

The air was tense as every held still.

"Luffy!" Coby called suddenly. "I...I don't want to be in your way! I'm not afraid of death!"

Luffy smiled. "I know." Luffy pulled back his arm. "Stupid son! Cobys not afraid of death!"

"LUFFY! BEHIND YOU!" Coby called out as Jade shot out her water whip,and Zoro readied his swords.

"I am...the great Marine Lieutenant!"

"Gomu Gomu no..."

"Daddy! Hurry!"

"Pistol!" Luffy stretched his arm and punched Onion in the face, not even flinching as Morgans axe stopped inches away from his head.

"Nice!"

Morgan fell from the cut Zoro had made in his side. "Zoro!"

"Leave it to me, Captain."

Jade let the water drop from around Coby, which had been ready to pull him away if necessary.

"Lieutenant... Lieutenant Morgan has been defeated."

"If you still want to come arrest us, come and get us." Zoro said, looking to the Marines, who just looked at each other...

And started dancing. "WE'RE FREE!"

"WE'RE OUT OF MORGAN'S CONTROL!"

"LONG LIVE MARINES!"

"What's going on?" Luffy asked, looking around. "They seemed to be happy Morgans gone."

"Everybody hated Morgan!" Coby smiled.

Jade suddenly saw Zoro fall to the ground. "Zoro?!" Running to her friend, she realized that said friend had barley eaten for several days now.

"Zoro?!" Luffy echoed her.

"He needs some rest and some food, but other wise, he'll be fine." Jade said, leaning away from the sleeping Swordsman

Luffy let out a laugh before looking at Jade. "By the way, you look familiar...what was your name again?"

"Ya know, I'm almost insulted you haven't recognize me yet..." Jade said, pulling off her hood.

Luffy stared at her for a minute,before an ear splitting grin appeared on his face. "JADE!"

"Finally!" Jade sighed throwing up her arms, before she felt to rubbery arms wrap around her and pull (drag) her into a hug.

"You look so different! And you were wearing a hood! But I found you, just like I said I would! And now I have two crew members!" Luffy kept one arm around her waist, before he stretched his other to grab Zoro. "Come on! Let's go eat!"

"Yup, you haven't changed a bit." Jade snickered as Luffy dragged Zoro and her to town,coby trailing close behind.

**Later**  
"I'm full!" Zoro smiled as he patted his stomach.

"Ya know, this is the first time I've seen you without you bandana, and smiling." Jade said, pointing her fork towards Zoro.

"Well, I haven't eaten in forever! I almost starved!" Zoro laugh again.

"Then you never would have made it the full month." Luffy said as he continued to stuff his face.

"Oh, you know what, I need to go grab my stuff! Be right back you guys! Thanks for the food ma'm!" Jade said, thanking Rikas mother, before heading out the door.

She almost ran straight into Jacob. "Cub?! What are you doing here?!" He said nothing, just shoved a bag into her hands. With a start she realized it was filled with her clothes and drawing things. She looked down at the sound of a meow to find Hansuke looking at her impatiently. "Wha..."

She then noticed the other marines behind him.

"Siren C. Jade." The newest captain, Jade recognizing him as Mark, stepped forward. "From this day forward, you are to be considered a pirate, and no longer allowed on the premisses of the Base." He walked forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "It's been great to watch you grow up kiddo. Be safe out there alright? Its not a pretty world out there."

Although Jade never made good friends, she had always gotten along with everybody, and in turn, they had always looked out for her. It suddenly hit her full force that she was leaving the town she grew up in, the people that had aged with her. They had taught her many things about life and although it was never her idle way to live, it had been her life until now. She walked forward and hugged several men, saying her goodbyes and 'thank you's. Some of the men even burst out crying, much to her surprise.

Turning around, she looked to her two year friend. "So...this is it..."

"Nah...I'll see you, I'm sure...I just have to find a way off this island first..." He pulled her in for a hug. "See you soon, Jadey-gem."

"You and your awkward nick names...see you soon Cubbie."

"Yo! Jade! Let's go!" Luffy called as he walked away from the small house.

"Coming Captain!" Jade smiled at her friend one last time before picking up Hansuke and running over to the very small group.

"Come on! Don't you want to arrest me?!" Zoro taunted some marines, who jumped in surprise.

"Aw, Zoro, don't taunt them like that! You'll give them nightmares!" Jade let a sly smile creep on her face as she joined in the teasing.

They laughed and made jokes until they got to the docks, where Zoro looked at Luffy.

"Nice act, by the way. So even now that he's been a pirate before, it won't be such a big deal.

"I think Coby will be stronger and more independent in the future!" Luffy said, smiling.

"Lets get out of here, before something else happens. Not leaving anything behind, that's what pirates are all about." Jade snorted at Zoros description of a pirate.

"That's what I'm sayin!" Luffy joined as he untied the boat.

"Lu...Lu...Luffy-San!"Coby came running down the street, panting before he stood up straight and saluted them. "THANK YOU SO MUCH! I WILL NEVER FORGET YOU FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

"I've never seen a marine salute a pirate before." Zoro mused.  
"First for everything Zoro." Jade laughed as she got into the boat, almost having to drag Hansuke on. (He's not a fan of so much water...)

"We'll meet again someday, Coby!" Luffy shouted.

"Group salute!" Mark shouted, and the group of marines all Saluted the three pirates.

"Bye! See ya!" Jade and Luffy jumped and shouted until they couldn't see the marines anymore.

"Yahoo! We're off! Grand Line, here we come!" Luffy shouted as he sat back down, causing Zoro and Jade to smile at their new Captain.

* * *

(1) Hansuke told her that Siren C. is what Jades last name would be if she had always lived in the world of One Piece all her life. It was a name thr pirates gave her mother.

(2)yes Jacob knows about Jades 'powers' but she didn't tell him, it was more like, he awkwardly stumbled upon it.


	8. This is Buggy

_I own nothing!_

* * *

Jade rested her head against the mast, sighing as the sun warmed her face. She felt so at peace out on the sea, she really didn't know how she ever lived on land for so long. Although...she'd feel much more at peace if they had something to eat.

As if reading her mind, Luffy piped up from his spot. "Ugh...I'm so hungry..."

"It's funny how you have absolutely no navigation skills." Zoro growled out, glaring at the captain.

"Why? I've always just been wandering."

Jade thunked her head onto the mast._ 'We need a navigator...'_

"You're just like me! You wandered around, living off of bounties." Luffy accused the swordsman.

"Now I never said I only lived off bounties." Zoro shot back. "I left my village searching for a man, but now I can't find my way back home. I eventually had to start hunting, because I needed the money."

"So...you're lost?" Luffy asked.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S LOST!"

Jade sat up and grabbed some rope as the boys continued to bicker. Tying it to the rail, she kicked off her sandals.

"Jade?" Luffy asked, looking over to the only girl on the boat. "What are you doing?"

"Going for a swim." She replied, striping off her shirt, leaving her in her swim top and shorts. She then wrapped the rope around her wrist. "Pull on the rope when you need me."

Diving in, she felt her senses open as the water embraced her. Although the sea creatures did scatter at the new thing in the ocean, they did not stray far. They were curious of her, because they could feel the sea running in her veins. A tiny fish carefully swam next to Jade as she swam happily, enjoying the warm (to her, at least) water. After a minute, she noticed her little shadow.

"Hello." Her voice sounded no different than when she talked above, at least to her it didn't.

The little fish scattered away in surprise. It wasn't every day such a strange looking creature talked under water. She didn't have gills, from what he could see, she didn't even look like a fish-woman or mermaid. She didn't even have a tail! She looked...human. She reached out, letting go of the rope, only to have him swim away.

"Aw come on now...I don't bite!" Turning her palm over to look less threatening, she laughed as the small red fish swam slowly towards her out stretched hand. The fish nuzzled the hand, before swimming away.  
Jade smiled as she turned onto her back, kicking her legs every so often to keep up with the boat. Closing her eyes, she let her self be lost in the moment.

Said moment of peace was broken as another body jumped into the water. Opening her eyes, Jade let panic over take her, instinctively trying to hold her breath, panicking even more as she swallowed water, although it didn't hurt. Jade was yanked upwards, gasping as she broke surface. Her eyes dilated at the burst of sun shine, coughing up water as her ears rang. She was hauled onto deck, where her captain stood, looking worried.

"What happened?! You never came back up to the surface!"

Jade coughed some more water out of her lungs. "I was doing just fine."

"Aren't you supposed to come back up to breathe?!" Zoro questioned, glaring at her. "And from what I could see, it looked like you were drowning."

"Because you scared the hell outta me!..."Jade sighed as she looked at the two boys. "I suppose, since you are my nakama now, I should tell you."

"Tell us what?" Luffy asked excitedly.

Jade took a deep breath, before looking to Hansuke, who sat by her side. When he gave a slight nod, she took another deep breath. "I'm...not... exactly...100%...human..."

They stared at her for a minute, before they bursted out laughing. "Right...now come on tell us."

"I'm being serious you guys! " she growled.

"Look I know that you can do some fancy tricks with water, but isn't that just like what Luffy has. A Devil Fruit?" Zoro asked, smirking at her.

"No. People with Devil Fruit powers can't swim."

"Neither can you, apparently." Zoro said closing his eyes and leaning back.

His eyes shot open when the boat launched downwards. Zoro blinked a couple of times when he saw fish swimming around them, but looking down he saw that the boat was stuck on sand. Looking up, he saw that they were in a hole, leading to the bottom of the ocean. He turned to look at Jade, who was smirking at him.

"AWSOME!" Luffy shouted as he watched the fish swim by. Jade stood up, and, with one last smug look at Zoro, she dived into a wall of water. She didn't even take a shot up, thinking she was about to starting drowning again, when she turned around and faced the boat.

She waved at them, and he saw her shoulders shake and bubbles come out of her mouth as she laughed at their expressions. Kicking her feet, she swam in a full circle around the boat, some fish even coming up and spinning around with her, before she stopped.

Waving at them, she thrusted her hand up, and water callapsed from the walls and under the boat, causing the boat to shoot out of the water.

Zoro sat, staring down at the place they had just been in, which was now covered in water. Jade came up a minute later, laughing as she pulled her self over the railing.

"What are you, if you're not human?"

"I'm a siren. And this," She gestured to the petrified white cat, who was gripping onto the railings,"is Hansuke, say hi Hansuke."

To both mens surprise, the cat stared to mumble something, "So...much...water...so much water..."

"Did that cat...just speak...?" Zoro questioned.

"So...do you need anymore proof?" Jade asked, another smile tugging onto her face, even as she yawned.

"DO IT AGAIN!" Luffy shouted with stars in his eyes.

"NO!" Hansuke shouted as he finally let go of the rails, his fur standing on end. "NO MORE!"

Everybody stared at the cat, who took a moment to calm himself. He coughed at the awkward silence. "I-it's bad for Jade...takes a lot of energy to-to...hold something like that..."

As if to prove his point, Jade swayed forward, catching her self before she fell. "You know...you're right...and now..."She sat down and leaned on the rails. "I'm going to take a nap...night night." and with that Jade closed her eyes, and knew no more.

* * *

"Foood..."

Jade sat up with a yawn, blinking as she saw all three boys (Well two boys and a cat.) laying on their backs looking at the sky.

"Fooooooood." They groaned out again. The thought of food caused her own stomach to grumble.

"How long was I asleep?" Jade asked.

"An hour and a half." Hansuke mumbled.

"Oh look, a bird." Zoro spoke up from his spot.

"Looks pretty tasty." Luffy suddenly sat up. "Lets eat that bird!"

"And just how are we going to catch it?" Hansuke grumbled, although the idea seemed to excite him.

"I'll go get it!" Luffy stood up, stretching his arms to grab onto the top of the mast. "Gomu Gomu no...

"Oh! Let me go with!" Hansuke said, hopping onto Luffys back, hanging off his shoulder.

Jade shaded her eyes and squinted at the bird. It seemed kind of far for a normal bird...but it looked almost too _big_ to be a normal bird.

"Rocket!"

Zoro shot up from his spot. "I can't believe he thought of that."  
They stared at Luffy for a few seconds, watching as he got further away.

Suddenly he stopped moving altogether.

He was stuck in the beak of the bird.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Both Hansuke and Luffy screamed as they were carried over the waters. "HEEEEEEELP!"

"YOU IDIOTS!" Zoro and Jade screamed as Zoro picked up the oars and started rowing after the two at a very fast pace.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

* * *

Jade took her eyes of the 'flying' pair when she heard shouts.

"Hey! Stop the boat! The boat over there, stop!"

Looking over Jade saw three men in the water, yelling at them to let them on the boat.

"SORRY BUT I CAN'T STOP!" Zoro shouted over his shoulder. "YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO CLIMB ON!"

"What did you just say?!" They shouted back. They quickly jumped on, though, when the boat zoomed past them.

"Hump. I'm surprised you made it." Zoro said with a smirk as Jade turned her eyes back to the sky.

"WERE YOU TRYING TO RUN US OVER?!" They shouted. "Why is this guy so reckless?"

"Whew." One of them sighed, before the sound of metal ringing though the air reached Jades ears. She snapped her head back to the three men, just in time to see the one in the middle pull out his dagger.

"Stop the boat!" They smirked. "This is the pirate, Buggy-samas territory."

Zoro stopped rowing and turned to glare at the three pirates. "Huh?!"

* * *

Jade glared at the sky, trying to find even the tiniest hint of that damn bird.

"We are really sorry!" The leader of the three pirates apologized again as his buddies continued to row, all of them now supporting lumps and bruises. "We didn't know you were 'The Pirate Hunter Zoro.'"

"You all made us loose track of our friends." Zoro glared at them. "Put some back into it. If we don't find our friend, you all are in for it."

Jade sighed and went to sit by Zoro. "By the way," She looked at the other pirates. "Why we're you all drifting in the middle of the ocean?"

"Yes! Great question you finally asked!" The leader sprang forward.

"It was that girl!" The other continued.

"That very bad girl!"

"But she really cute too!" The last one got punched, before the first one started the story, which Jade kind of tuned out. She got most of it but in all honesty she was still kind of tired.

She let a yawn, and Zoro ruffled her hair. "Go back to sleep. I've got everything covered here. I'll wake you up later."

Jade lazily batted his hand away before laying down against the ship and closing her eyes.

* * *

As promised, Zoro woke her up when they docked in the village. After telling her where they were at, Zoro said they need to find a man named 'Captain Buggy.'  
'_Captain Buggy?'_ Jade thought to her self as she and Zoro walked into the village. _'Such a weird name. It's like that one hand game.'_ Jade then begin to do 'This is Buggy.', mumbling under her breath.

"This is so much easier when there's writing on you hands." Jade mumbled, sticking her tongue out in concentration. It didn't help that it had been years since she had really done this.

"What are you doing?" Zoro asked easing an eyebrow at the girl, who stopped whatever she had been doing to look at him.

"...Nothing." She put her tongue back in her mouth and hid her hands being her back.

"...Weirdo." Zoro turned back around.

"Aw come on Zoro! Don't be such a meanie!" Jade pouted, before looking around. "What's up with this town? Where is everybody?"

"The pirates here are raiding it, and everybody's hiding." Zoro said, looking around to see any evidence of other people.

"So it's like a ghost town? Cool! It's almost like an adventure! Let's go exploring!"

"Lets try to figure put where our idiot Captain is first, before he gets himself killed." Zoro grumbled.

"He can't be in that much trouble could-" She cut herself off as an explosion was heard, and several houses down the block, collapsed. After calming down from the sudden shock, she deadpanned. Both she and Zoro shared a looked, before running to where the shot had come from.

"What do you wanna bet that our captain's there?" Jade smirked as they turned a corner.

"I don't doubt it!"

They slowed as they came around a corner. Looking around, Jade spotted were all the commotion was coming from.

"There!" She pointed to the roof of a bar, where all the people seemed to be.

Zoro launched himself on to the roof, leaving Jade on the ground.

"Oi!" She put her hands on her hips, glaring at the back of the green-haired swordsman.

"Jerk." She ran her hand though her hair, pushing it out of her face, before running into the building to find the way to the roof. She finally got up there, just in time to see Zoro cut, what she assumed to Buggy 'The clown', into pieces.

"Oh my god." An orange haired girl mumbled.

"What?" It was Luffy. He had Hansuke sitting next to him, looking like he was going to murder somebody, and they were tied together by a rope. "That guy was that weak?"

Jade looked around as crew members began to laugh. She narrowed her eye in suspicion.

"Zoro hurry up and get me out of this thing!" Luffy shouted, Hansuke yowling in agreement.

"Alright." Zoro sighed.

"This cage won't open with out a key." Luffy said when Zoro came closer. Jade was about to follow, when the other pirate began to laugh louder. She hesitated again. 'What the hell are they laughing at?!'

"What are you all laughing at?!" Zoro snapped. "Give us the key! I don't feel like fighting you all!"

Jade eyes widen when she realized Buggy wasn't bleeding, _at all_. "Zoro?! I don't think it's over!"

"Huh?!" Zoros turned his head to look at her.

Jades eyes widened as she saw something fly at the swordsman. Running over to him, she called out in warning. "ZORO! LOOK OUT!"

But it was too late. Zoro was stabbed in his side, by a disembodied hand.

"Zoro?!" Luffy yelled as the Swordsman dropped to his knees.

"That hand?!" The orange headed girl cried as Buggys crew roared with laughter.

"What the hell happened?!" Zoro asked as the knife was ripped painfully out of his side. He then turned to see the hand that had stabbed him in the back.

"The...the hand?! It's floating in midair?!" Zoro tried to swipe at the hand with his swords.

Jade watched in horror as Buggys body floated up from the ground.

"The bara bara fruit." All of Buggys parts popped back into place. "Thats the name of the Devil Fruit I ate! No matter how you try to slice me up, you can't, cause I'm a sectioned man!"

"He stuck his body back together?!" The orange haired girl shouted, looking on in shock. "I...I thought the devil fruit was only a myth!"

"He's a sectioned man?! This guys a monster!" Luffy shouted, causing Jade to dead-pan at him.

"So are you dumb-ass!" She hissed at him.

"I see I miss anything vital, but it's still a serious injury! It was a flashy victory!" Buggy grinned at the fallen Swords-man, who was gripping his side.

The three pirates and the thief sat in shock silence, as Buggys crew cheered on their captain.

"Stabbing from the back is dirty! You big nose!" Luffy suddenly shouted, causing the crowd to stop in shock, and Buggy to glare murderously at the straw hat boy.

"He could've said anything but that!" The girl shouted.

Buggy shot off one of his hands, still holding the dagger, at Luffy screaming, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BIG NOSE?!"

"LUFFY!" Jade and Zoro shouted as the knife entered the cage. But there was no scream of pain, and no blood. Luffy had caught the dagger with his teeth.

"I swear," Luffys voiced as he bit the dagger in half. "I'm gonna take you down."

"Geez! He scared me half to death!" Jade mumble from her .

"You're gonna take me down?!" Buggy began to laugh, and his crew joined in after a minute. "Oh that hilarious! You four are gonna to die here, on the spot! Do you have the will to die Straw-hat?! Come on boys, laugh at them!"

"Zoro, Jade! Run away!" Luffy shouted.

"What? Your friends came to save you, and now your telling them to run away?! What about you?!" Nami shouted.

"Alright." Zoro smirked, looking over to Jade, the silent conversation ending when she nodded.

"Ive got your back." Jade wore a smirk of her own, as she commanded the drinks to lift out of the glasses and form two water whips.

Zoro ran forward, dodging and knocking back the floating hands of Buggy. If the got to close to Zorors back, Jade managed to whip them back, but it didn't seem to demotivated Buggy,

"Oh look! Zoros running away! Kahahahaha! Do you think you can escape from Captain Buggy?!"

"There's no need to out run you." Jade stood from her defense position and smirked, as Zoro flipped the Buggy Canon so it faced the other pirates. "All we have to do is aim."

The Buggy pirates fled in panic and terror as the weapon of mass destruction was pointed in their direction.

"THAT THING STILL HAS A 'BUGGY SPECIAL CANNON BALL' IN IT!" Buggy screamed.

"Oi! I need a light!" Zoro demanded as he looked to the orange haired woman.

"STOP IT!" Buggy pleaded. But it was to late. The cannon was fired at its maker.

"Now, would be a great time to go. Who are you anyways?" Zoro looked to the girl again.

"I'm...I'm a thief." Was all she said.

"She our navigator!" Luffy piped up.

"YOU'RE STILL ON THAT?! If you've got time to think about that, why don't you figure out how to get out of the cage, idiot!"

"Ah! Good idea, I'll do that!" Luffy smiled at her.

"No that's alright," Zoro grinned at the rubber man. "You just stay in the cage."

Jade watched in amazement as Zoro grabbed onto the side of the cage and lifted it onto his back.

"Hey Zoro, it's alright! Your stomachs going to pop out if you do this!" Luffy stated.

"Then let it pop out!" Zoro grunted. "Let me do things my way! Don't try to butt in by say anything!"

With that, they jumped over to the next roof top before the smoke cleared.

Jade cut the ropes tying Luffy and Hansuke together. Hansuke was about to slip though the bars, but Luffy...

"Dammit! If this cage would just open!" Luffy shook the bars again. "Open!"

"The situation we're in is pretty dangerous. But what started must be finished I suppose." Zoro sighed as he looked back at the bar.

* * *

"Hey! I'm gonna run ahead and see if I can't find you some bandages, alright?" Jade didn't wait for an answer before she sprinted into the nearest house.

Jade mumbled quietly as she entered the house. "Sorry people, but my friend is kind of dying, so Im gonna use some things." Looking around, Jade started to rummage though the kitchen draws.

"Come on...where are you?" Opening the last draw, she smiled as she came across a roll of bandages. "Ah ha! Now...all I need is a..." She trailed off as she started going though the cabinets. She grabbed a glass and filled it with water at the sink.

"Alright! This will do!" She ran back out side and saw that her friends were a couple blocks down.

"Hey! I got some things for you Zo-" She stopped as a dog bit onto Luffys face.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH HIM!" Hansuke screamed at the rubber man.

"AH! You stupid dog! What the hell D'you think you're doing?!" Luffy asked, struggling to get the dog off.

"You idiot! Do you even know the seriousness of the situation here?!" Zoro screamed at him before fall back. "Dammit! I don't have enough blood for this!"

"Really." Jade sighed before running up to Zoro. She began to move the cloth away from his wound. "I'm gonna need you to sit up and take off the belly warmer."

'_It's a good thing Molly's not in my place. She might of fainted at the sight of all this blood.'_ Jade stopped moving for a minute as the thought pulled her to the darker side of her mind. She shook her head before going back to the task at hand. She vaguely heard the navigator walk up behind her, but tried to block out the conversation to focus.

"Here, Zoro." Jade lifted her wrist and moved the water out of the cup and around Zoros wound. "Now this will be cold but it will defiantly help." With that she placed the water on top of the wound, the liquid turning a dark red as it washed away the blood. Zoro hissed as the cold water touched his skin.

"Don't be such a baby." Jade smirked, before she began to wrap the bandages around his waist, causing it to soak up the water and blood. After they were good and tight, she pulled the water out of the cloth, making them hold only the blood.

"That's a neat trick you've got there." The navigator whistled, looking over Jades shoulder. "Are you one of those Devil Fruit users, like Buggy?"

"Nope, that's natural." Jade smiled. "Thanks any way, navigator."

"I'm not your navigator! I just came to repay my debt from when you saved my life back there." Nami shouted, before throwing the key towards Luffy.

"Ah! The key! You stole the key to the cage!" Luffy shouted.

"Yeah, though it was pretty stupid of me, seeing as I couldn't grab any of the treasure. I just didn't want to owe you anything alright?" She sighed.

"Ah!~ The cage was such a problem that I though we'd might die, just from the headache it gave us!" Luffy breathed in relief.

"The reward for such a difficult escape is finally shinning though." Zoro smiled.

"Well at least you won't be in the stupid thing anymore." Jade sighed, Hansuke letting out a meow, of what sounded like relief.

Luffy went to grab the key, but stopped as the dog picked up the key in his mouth and swallowed it.

.

.

.

"YOU STUPID DOG! SPIT THAT OUT! IT WASN'T FOOD!" Luffy screamed as he shook the dog, prompting the dog to start biting him again. "Dammit!"

"Hey! What are you people doing?! Don't you hurt Shushu!" A man, dress in armor, yelled as he walked towards the group.

"Shushu?" Luffy qestoined as he paused in his fight.

"Who are you?" Zoro asked as he leaned on the side of the house.

"I'm the village leader!" The man stated proudly. "In other words, I'm the chief!"

Jade couldn't help herself. Honestly, it just slipped out of her mouth.

"You look like a poodle."

* * *

And we are done! So so so sorry about the wait, things happened and uh, weeeeell...

Jade: She lazy.

Mika: And easily distracted.

Ryan: and a procrastinator.

Molly: and-

SHUT IT! Anywho~ thanks for the reviews and favs! Till next chapter!~ (which will be posted faster hopefully).

And now it's 1:18 in the morning and I'm pretty sure there is a wasp in my room. Lovely.


End file.
